Solangelo à Poudlard
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Will est en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il a des amis, des bonnes notes, tout va bien. A par qu'il est très amoureux de Nico di Angelo, le capitaine peu loquace de l'équipe de Quiditch de Grifondor. Et que Will est à Poudsoufle, LA maison que personne ne remarque jamais. Heureusement que leurs qualité est la patience, parce que Will va en avoir besoin.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Cette fanfiction est un Solangelo UA à Poudlard. L'image de couverture a été réalisée par Angellilou (qu'est-ce que vous dites au fond ? Vous avez pas lu ses fanfics ? Ben faudrait se presser.)**

 **Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir pour avoir réparti Piper à Serpentard mais grâce à son enjollement, elle arrive toujours à ses fins, ce qui est une qualitée de Serpentard.**

 **Vingt-cinq chapitres et quelques sont prévus. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Will Solace

-Fais bien attention à sois respectueux avec tes t'approches pas de la forêt interdite, pense à laver tes chaussettes et prend ta potion pour tes ronflements. débitait la mère de Will en arrangeant le col de l'uniforme Poudlariens de son fils adoré.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Fit le jeune sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel, J'en suis à ma sixième année ! C'est pas comme si je débarquer a Poudlard !

Qu'est ce que sa mère pouvait être énervante à le couver comme ça !

Will balaya le quais neuf trois quart des yeux et rougis sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. C'était déjà bien assez humiliant d'être à Poudsoufle, si en plus sa mère en rajoutait une couche...

Will Solace connaissait parfaitement l'avis général rependu sur les Poudsoufle.

Qu'ils ne servaient à rien.

Qu'ils ne prenaient aucune décisions tout seuls.

Qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de s'imposer.

Qu'ils étaient mous.

Qu'ils ne pensaient qu'au boulot.

Bref, pour qu'un Poudsoufle se fasse remarquer, il fallait qu'il s'appelle Digory, si non, il passait à la trappe.

Will aurait bien voulu être a Grifondor, ce groupe de jeunes sorciers fougeux toujours au centre de l'action, comme Percy Jackson, Jason Grace ou Hazel Levesque.

Ou alors, les Serdaigle, respectés pour leurs intelligence, comme Annabeth Chase et Reyna Avilla (étrangement, le reste de son nom était inconnue. Elle c'était ruée sur le Choixpeau avant que MacGonagal est put finir sa phrase)

Même les Serpentard était plus respectés ! Après tout, tout Poudlard adorait Piper Mclean et Léo Valdez, qui arboraient fièrement le blason vert et argent.

Malheureusement, Will n'était ni roublard, ni courageux, ni très doué, ni...rien du tout. Tous se qu'il savait faire, c'était aider les gens, ses dons pour la médicomagie faisant la gloire de Madame Pomfresh, qui en 75 ans de carrière, n'avait jamais vu un élève aussi doué pour ressouder un os.

Naomie Solace fit la moue, inspectant son fils du regard avant de lui resserrer sa cravate. Elle lui tapota gentiment les joues.

-Désoler mon canard, c'est juste que...je suis tellement fière de toi...

Will savait de quoi elle parlait. Un plaque de préfet était épinglé sur sa cape de sorcier.

Il sourit et embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

-A bientôt maman. Fit-il en s'éloignant vers le train, trainant sa valise derrière lui.

-ET METS UNE ÉCHARPE SI TU AS FROID MON CANARD ! Brailla sa mère tandis qu'il rejoignait le Poudlard express.

Will devint écarlate et piqua du nez. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. L'année commençait mal...

Il se demanda si il fallait répondre ou faire semblant de ne pas connaître cette femme quand une main attrapa sa tignasse blonde.

\- « Et met une écharpe si tu as froid mon canard ! » répéta une voix moqueuse.

Will leva les yeux vers la jeune fille penchait à la fenêtre. Elle avait son age, les cheveux auburns retenus en queue de cheval et un uniforme de la maison Serpentard. Lou Ellen adressa un sourire en coin à son ami.

Will et elle se connaissaient depuis leurs enfance et, même si leurs maison les séparaient, s'entendaient à merveille.

Lou était en septième année malgré ses seize ans car elle était l'élève la plus douée de toute sa maison. Son grand passe temps consistant à transformer tout le monde en cochon, elle avait du céder sans regrets sa place de préfète à Piper MacLean, une adorable sixième année.

-Tu montes, lança Lou Ellen en caressant la tête d'Hécate, sa chatta bleus nuit. On t'as gardé une place avec Cecil.

Cecil était un jeune Serpentard pas bien intelligent que Lou Ellen avait pris en affection car il la faisait rire à toujours foirer ses sortilèges.

Will esquissa et monta dans le train. Tandis qu'il remontait le couloir en bataillant avec sa valise DEUX FOIS TROP LARGE, il croisa deux jeunes filles qui lisait un livre de philosophie en discutant de l'auteur comme si elles étaient seules. L'une avait de grands yeux gris orage, de longues et élégantes boucles blondes et une chouettes chevechette perchée sur l'épaule. L'autre, plus grande et musclée, avait le teint bronzé et deux patronus de lévriers a ses pieds.

Annabeth et Reyna, les préfètes de Serdaigle. Tandis que Will tentait en vain de traîner sa valise à travers le couloir, il senti Annabeth lui saisir le bras.

-Hé Will!s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire, Ça va, bonne vacances ?

Will hocha la tête, ne voyant pas pas se qu'elle lui voulait. Ils ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé tout les deux.

-Salut. Fit Reyna, plus discrète.

Annabeth sourit de nouveau à Will.

-Je voulais te dire merci pour l'année dernière !

Will se souvint Lors d'un cour de soins aux créatures magiques, Annabeth avait été blésé par le dard d'un monstre quelconque et la blessure aurait pu s'infecter si Will n'avait pas réagis au quart de tour.

-Je te dois pas la vie non plus, mais ça m'aurais embêtée de ne pas pouvoir jouer la semaine qui à Annabeth.

Ah, oui, Will avait oublier qu'elle jouer aussi comme batteuse à Serdaigle.

Personnellement, Will n'avait jamais aimé le Quiditch. Il trouvait que c'était un sport trop dangereux et trop violent. Mais il n'empêchait pas pour autant Lou de jouer comme poursuiveuse à Serpentard...

-Hé, Solace !

Justement, quand on parlait d'elle...

Lou fit signe à Will de venir les rejoindre et le Poudsoufle sourit à Annabeth avant de rejoindre son amie.

–Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Chase ? Fit Lou en aidant Will à monter sa draguer ?

Will ronchonna. Pour Lou, un garçon et une fille ne pouvait pas causer ensemble plus de deux secondes avant d'être en couple. Et bien sûr, cette règle ne s'appliquait pas à elle.

–Arrête, ordonna-t-il. Elle est amoureuse de Percy Jackson, tout le monde le sait. Et tu sais très bien…

Il allait ajouter « que ce ne sont pas les filles qui m'intéressent » quand ils se souvent de la présence de Cécil et se tue. Seule Lou Ellen était au courant de son homosexualité et c'était très bien comme ça. En plus, connaissant Cécil, il est flippé pour rien, alors que Will n'avait d'yeux que pour un seul garçon.

Lou se laissa tomber sur son siège. Will s'assit calmement et prit Peste, son rat de compagnie sur ses genoux.

–C'est ma dernière année ! Chantonna Lou en sautillant sur son siège.

Cecil ne répondit rien et ouvrit un livre de sorts.

Will ouvrit quant à lui des yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Cecil révisé.

D'ailleurs il ne savait pas si Cecil assistait au contrôle.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

–J'ai peur de foirer mes B.U.S.E. avoua-t-il.

Lou Ellen agita les pieds, faisant s'entrechoquer ses chaussures.

–Mais enfin Cecil ! Tu foire toujours tout ! Les B.U.S.E vont pas faire exception !

Cécil piqua du nez en rougissant. Will voulait des yeux vers Lou. Ce n'était ab–so–lu–ment pas la chose à dire, même si c'était vrai. Lou avait un problème avec le tact.

Le Poudsoufle tapota l'épaule de Cécil.

–Écoute, fit-il. T'as toute l'année, je peux t'aider à réviser et…

Will se mordit la joue, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ça mais…

–Je te laisserai copier sur moi. Juste un peu.

Les yeux de Cécil s'illuminèrent. La triche, ça le connaissait beaucoup mieux. Il a façon livre et secoua le bras du blond répétant :

–Par les gonades de Merlin, merci, au nom des dieux, merci ! Tu seras toujours mon meilleur pote Will !

Lou Ellen fit la moue mais Cécil ne le remarque pas. Will savait que malgré tout ce qu'il disait sur Cecil, elle aurait bien aimé être sa meilleure amie elle aussi.

Le contrôleur siffla et le train se mit en marche dans un bruit sourd, rythmé par le va-et-vient de pistons à vapeur.

Hors du wagon, le tumulte des élèves saluant leurs parents s'estompa peu à peu. Cécil était entrain de démonter le siège sur lequel il était assis et Will de sortir un livre d'herbologie quand leur porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Will sursauta à la vue de la fille blonde aux mèches teintées de rouge qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était Sadie Kane, la fille de la professeure de divination, Ruby Kane.

–Hé, Lou ! S'exclama Sadie. Devine ce qu' a ramené Valdez cette année ?

Lou salut à sa collègue de Serpentard et fit de la tête.

Léo Valdez, le préfet de Serpentard, avait une fâcheuse manie de toujours inventer des trucs fous, dangereux, est très très interdit.

Sadie trépigna.

–Un bébé dragon ! Exulta-t-elle. Il est tout doré et s'appelle Festus ! On va le voir ? Les jumeaux Alatir sont déjà sur le coup !

Lou, à l'entente du mot « dragon » se leva de son siège d'un coup, faisant vaciller Hécate, qui s'était enroulé sur son épaule.

–Un dragon ? ! Mais c'est géant ! Tu viens Cecil ?

Cecil abandonna le démontage du siège pour se précipiter dans le couloir.

–Garde nos affaires Solace ! Ordonna Lou Ellen tendit que les trois Serpentard fonçaient vers le compartiment de Léo, le héros du jour.

Will soupira et se cala dans son siège pour lire son traité d'herbologie.

Le dragon de Léo Valdez ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Pourtant,Sadie et Lou avaient l'air n'avait jamais prêté grande attention aux créatures magiques, ou à la défense contre les forces du mal. Il préférait de loin se concentrer sur ses futures études de médicomage ou de s'asseoir au coin du feu pour lire. En parfait petit Poudsoufle.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau.

–Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda une voix sans timbre.

Will leva les yeux et failli lâcher son livre.

Le nouveau venu était pâle comme la mort, son visage cerné encadré de belles mèches d'un noir brillant, comme autant de plumes de corbeaux. Ses yeux étaient sombres et profonds il portait un T-shirt noir sur lequel des squelettes dansaient la gigue. Son pantalon était noir lui aussi( pour changer) et resserré à la taille par une chaîne dans un maillon de laquelle on avait glissé une baguette en forme d'os.

« Par Merlin, songea Will dont le cœur manqua un battements, Nico di Angelo. »

 **Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui. Dans plusieurs chapitres, il y aura l'apparition d'autres personnages des Kane Chronicles et de Magnus Chase, j'espère que vous les avez lus pour ne pas trop être largués.**

 **A propos de Magnus Chase, le tome 2 et sorti aujourd'hui et il est...GÉNIAL !**

 **À bientôt !**


	2. Nico di Angelo

**Bonjours, ou bonsoir comme vous préférez, voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Il y a rien d'autre à dire. Bonne lecture !**

Will avait remarquer Nico l'année précédente, lors d'un match de Quiditch où Lou l'avait traîné, et où sa maison jouait contre le Grifondor.

Nico s'était rendu célèbre pour les 7 marqué qu'il avait fait, évitant à son équipe de perdre même si les Samirah, de poudsoufle, avait eu le Vif d'Or. Par la suite, Nico était sorti du terrain, sans même prendre le temps de se faire féliciter par son équipe. Nico était un garçon brun et pâle entouré par une auras noire qui faisait flipper tout le monde même si il était le fantasme secret de la moitié de sa maison. Il était aussi le grand frère surprotecteur de la jeune Hazel, une troisième année adorable.

Malgré ses 14 ans, il était en sixième année car il avait sauté une classe l'année précédente grâce à ses énormes capacité en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Et surtout, surtout (parce que c'est tout ce qui compte ici) il était la seule et unique personne qui occupait les songes de Will.

Tout d'abord, le Poudsoufle avait était impressionné par son tallent au Quiditch ( Nico était poursuiveur mais tout de même, il était très important dans l'équipe.) Ensuite, tandis qu'il s'éloignant du terrain à pas rapide pour retrouver sa petite sœur, ses mèches noires un peu longues flottant légèrement au vents, Will l'avait trouvé incroyablement beau.

La semaine suivante, Kayla, une amie qui était dans la classe de Nico, lui avait raconté un de ses cours, démontrant que même si il ne le montrait pas, le bruns était était en plus doué et intelligent. Quand Will l'avait vue , une semaine plus tard, empêcher Clarisse Larue, un cinglé de Grifondor , de fourrer la tête de Harley (Serdaigle) dans le WC (Et pourtant, dieux savaient à quel point Clarisse régnait à Grifondor) il avait su que comme si ça ne suffisait pas, en plus, Nico était gentil.

Et puis, Will avait eu un énorme choc le jour ou, au détour d'un couloir, il avait entendue une Serdaigle demandé a Nico de sortir avec elle. En une demi seconde, Will avait sorti sa baguette, repassant dans sa tête toutes les malédictions qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait heureusement pas eu besoins de les utiliser, car Nico avait répondu que merci mais non merci et drew Taneka était répartie sans rien dire.

Deux heures plus tard, dans la salle commune des Poudsoufle, Will avait enfin percuté qu'il était amoureux du Grifondor.

Et là, le Grifondor en question se trouvait face à lui, trainant sa valise noire et défoncée et il avait l'ait de vouloir s'installer.

Will avait envie de lever les bras aux ciel avec un cris de joie, mais Nico l'aurait pris pour un fou .

-Bien sur, aucun problème. répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nico souleva sa valise et se laissa tomber en face de Will.

-Merci. Marmonna-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Oh, dieux tout puissants, qu'est ce que Will aurait pas donner pour qu'il le regarde...

-Tous les autres compartiments son plein ? Supposa Will pour engager une conversations.

Nico croisa les bras.

-Non, mais je pue la Mort. Les autres veulent pas de moi.

Will se demandait quoi répondre quand le bruns tourna (enfin) vers lui.

-Moi c'est Nico, dit-il. Nico di Angelo. Et toi ?

Will se fendit d'un sourire rayonnant.

-Will Solace ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant une main vers Nico.

Il savait que le griffondor évitait tout contact physique, même les plus insignifiants et ne fut pas étonné quand Nico ignora la main la main tendu. Bon. Dommage. Que voulez vous, on ne pouvais pas tout avoir.

Nico sorti deux écouteurs de sa poche et se les glissa dans les oreilles en se tournant de nouveau vers la vitre.

Will ouvrit la bouche pour dire un truc, n'importe quoi, mais se ravisa et se contenta de reprendre son traité d'herbologie, qu'il avait laissé en plan. C'était déplorable pour le préfet d'une des plus studieuse maison de Poudlard, mais Will n'arrivait pas à rester concentré pendant plus de deux mots maximum.

Et pourtant, c'était son chapitre préféré ! (celui sur les herbes médicinales, bravo madame du deuxième rang, vous avez trouvé. Ah vous êtes prof de botanique à beaubaton, ba c'est normal alors...)

Will essayait bien de lire, mais se n'était pas en regardant par dessus les pages le garçon en face de lui qu'il arriverait à se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage d'ange de Nico avec cette sensation de voyeur du type qui observe enfin un lion endormis de près.

Ça ne se remarquait pas au premiers regard mais avec ses traits finement désigné, Nico ressemblait à une statue grecs de marbre pâle, et ses cheveux auraient pus être très beaux...si il prenait la peine de les peigner une fois dans sa vie. Will remarqua qu'une mèche lui retombait tout le temps dans les yeux et qu'il devait sans cesse la repousser. Hum...Les peigner et les couper un peu visiblement.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Lança soudain Nico sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

Will sursauta.

-Quoi?s'étonna-t-il.

Le brun tourna vers lui un regard noir.

Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que ta pas tourné ta Nico, je comprend que certaines personnes sont lentes à la lecture mais je pense que je te dérange. C'est quoi mon problème, mon aura ?

Will resta sans répondre un moment. Plus de vingt minutes ? Il avait crus regarder Nico trente secondes maximum. Il aurait pus l'observer pendant des jours et des nuits si ça ne tenait qu'a lui... ok, non, ça c'était flippant.

Nico se leva et ramassa son sac à dos laissé par terre.

-c'est pas grave, j'suis habitué. Marmonna-t-il en tendant les mains vers sa vais te laisser si tu préfère...

-Non !

Will n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il n'avait pas envie que Nico parte. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin une occasion en or de lui parler. Will comptait bien obtenir se qu'il voulait au bout d'un moment. Il allait essayer par tout les moyens de sortir avec Nico, il se le promettait.

Le Griffondor se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris. Will soutint son regard et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux (Will était un pros des sourire chaleureux)

-C'est absolument pas ta faute. Assura-t-il, Je pensais à mes amis qui sont partis voir Léo Valdez.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Will avait penser l'espace d'une demi seconde qu'il était bien content que Sadie, Lou et Cécil se soit barrés pour qu'il soit seul avec Nico.

Il souri de contentement quand le Griffondor finit par se rasseoir et pria pour qu'il ne se relève plus du voyage. Le brun se massa les tempes.

-Dis moi, fit-il, Je peux te demander se qu'il à fait _encore_?

Ha, oui, Léo Valdez. Will nota dans un coin de sa tête de le remercier pour lui avoir fournis un sujet de conversation.

-Il a un dragon si j'ai tout compris. Répondit-il.

Nico soupira

-Il changera jamais...Merci...(il jeta un coup d'œil à la plaque du préfet.)William.

Will se fendit d'un sourire fort probablement idiot vu de l'extérieur. Nico l'appelait par son prénom. C'était déjà une étape de franchie non ? Non ?

-Will. Corrigea-t-il. Juste Will.

Nico le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de marmonner :

-Nico, c'est pas le diminutif de Nicolas.

Will eut un petit rire. Il le savait bien ça.

Il s'était renseigné sur Nico , avait consigné toute les informations importantes dans un petit cahier bleus foncé.

Will avait des cahier semblable sur toutes les personnes qu'il jugeait importantes à Poudlard. Will était un garçon organisé, il voulait avoir une vision clair de tout le monde. Il savait ainsi que Nico était le cousin de Jason Grâce,un préfet de Griffondor. Il avait appris avec colère de la part de Drew Taneka qu'il avait eu un faible pour Percy Jackson en première a née , qu'il avait aussi réussi à toucher Peeves, l'esprit frappeur normalement immatériel pour lui filer deux grandes torgnoles (cet homme était un héros!) et qu'il était assé chatouilleux sur le sujet de son prénom.

-Besoin de quelque chose les garçons ? Demanda une voix.

Will sursauta. il n'avait pas vu arriver la vieille sorcière (visiblement immortelle, dieux olympiens, c'est une vampiiiiiiiiiire !) qui poussait son chariot de confiserie.

Nico sorti une grenade de sa poche de blouson pour signifiait qu'il avait déjà de quoi manger. Will hésita une seconde avant de prendre une Chocogrenouille. La carte à l'intérieure représentait un homme au tient cireux, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs d'encre et à la barbe de trois jours qui faisait la gueule.

Les yeux de Will faisait l'essuie glace entre l'homme et Nico qui coupait sa grenade en deux. Il y avait un petit air de famille.

-Hum...Nico ? Toussota Will.

Nico releva la tête, la bouche pleine de grain de grenade.

Will lui montra la carte. Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh non...gémit-il. Pourquoi il à fallut qu'ils sortent cette carte ?

Nico se prit la tête la tête dans les mains et pestant dans se qui semblait être de l'italien.

Will retourna la carte, surpris.

« Hadès di Angelo »

Will jeta un coup d'œil à Nico qui charcutait la grenade en représailles. Pas étonnant qu'il y est un air de famille.

« De son vrai nom Hadès Olympus, ce magicien qui a su faire voir la nécromantie d'un autres œil à notre société est le frère aîné de Poseidon Olympus, le responsable des créatures sous marines et de notre actuel ministre de la magie, Zeus olympus.

Hadès di Angelo est un des pionniers de la réhabilitations de l'étude de la nécromantie avec ses associés Hela Laufeyson, Tananos Death, Osiris Douat et les deux jeunes sorciers Anubis et Walt Stone. Père de cinq enfants, il a gardé le nom de son épouse défunte malgré son remariage avec Perséphone Coré. Hadès di Angelo était contre la publication de cette carte, c'est pourquoi nous risquons de connaître une violente transformation en âne dans les jours à venir. Il a ressemant demandé la permission d'étudier les reliques de la Mort, permission sur le point de lui être accordée. »

Will reporta son attention sur Nico avec un petit sourire. Au moins maintenant, il pouvait lui parler de quelque chose, béni soit...(il regarda l'auteur de la carte) Rick Riordan pour cette jolie carte.

-Alors...euh...ton père est nécromantien ? Commença Will.

Nico le fusilla du regard. Oui et alors ? Grogna-t-il.

Will leva les mains d'un air apaisant. Dans la société actuelle, la nécromantie était assé mal vue : ça faisait peur aux gens.

-Il y a pas de problèmes ! Fit Will. Je trouve ça très interressant !

Le regard de Nico passa de son habituelle exprésion de fureur constante à l'étonnement.

-A...a bon ? S'étonna -t-il.

Will souri. Il était adorable.

-Absolument. Tu es nécromantien aussi ?

Nico fuit son regard, hésitant. Il avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse parce que Will intéressait beaucoup à lui.

-Pas ça-t-il. Disons que j'apprends. C'est pas si facile.

Will referma son livre, il avait trouvé plus intéressant. En plus, il connaissait par cœur le chapitre 7

Nico commençait à se tourner un peu plus vers lui. Super.

-Alors. Fit Will, Comment tu fais ?

Nico le regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme si il le soupçonnait de se foutre de lui. Mais comment un Poudsoufle pourrais-t-il faire ça après tout ?

-Ben...commença Nico, pour parler aux morts, faut déjà les faire venir, ce qui est une longue affaire, mais faut surtout leurs redonner des sens de vivant. En les faisant boire et manger par exemple. Les potes de mon père, ils sont assé rigoureux là dessus : il faut toujours qu'il égorge un taureau et qu'ils versent du vin. Moi j'ai trouvé un truc moins salissant : j'y vais au Happy Meal et au coca.

Will eut un sourire en coin et appuya sa tête contre sa paume en écoutant Nico parlait. Il avait l'air vraiment passioné, c'était plus interresssant à voir qu'a entendre ( surtout qu'au bout d'un Will avait décroché, c'était trop compliqué pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Will demanda à Nico si il voulait garder la carte. Après tout, c'était celle de son père, peut être qu'il aurait bien aimé l'avoir...

Nico secoua la tête

-Non, merci, moi je collectionne les cartes de mythomagic.

Il rougit et tenta de se rattraper.

-Enfin...euh... je collectionnait ! C'est...c'est un truc de gamins...

Pourquoi Will était sur que Nico collectionnait toujours ces cartes ? Mais comme il voilait bien que Nico se sentait mal à l'aise, changea de sujet.

-Et tu compte rejoindre l'organisation de ton père après Poudlard ?

Nico haussa les épaules.

-Ça dépendra...Et toi ?

Quoi lui ? Will était un peu pris au dépourvus jusqu'à ce qu'il comprennne.

Nico voulait savoir ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard.

Au moins il s'interressait à lui...

-Je serais Médicomage ! J'adore aider les gens ! Et i paraît que j'ai un don en médecine.

Nico hocha mollement la tête, l'air pas franchement intéressé, mais avec la tête du type qui écoute pour être poli. Will s'en fichait, ou alors il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Quand il commençait à parler de médicomagie, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

–Ce que j'aimerais bien faire, c'est bossé à la section des urgences de Sainte Mangouste un premier, et quand j'aurai mon diplôme, je travaillerai à mi-temps chez les Moldus et chez les sorciers.

Il avait absolument tout prévu, mais comme c'était un peu long, il passait les détails à Nico.

Soudain, des éclats de rire se faire entendre dans le couloir, il est Cécile faire coulisser la porte du compartiment. Ils avaient un peu de cendre sur le visage, et avaient revêtu leur uniforme de Poudlard. Will n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment les sourcils de avaient réussi à roussir à ce point.

Le rire se turent soudainement à la vue de Nico, qui s'appuyait à la vitre.

–Ah…Euh… salut ? Fit lui, qu'il regardait d'un air, mis surpris, mis apeuré.

Elle se tourna vers Will et articula silencieusement « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? »

Ça n'échappa pas à Nico qui se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

–Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Marmonna-t-il en descendant sa valise. Je vous laisse, on est bientôt arrivé.

Will ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lou le coupa.

–Ouais, salut, et bonne rentrée hein !

Nico soupira et fit coulisser la porte pour partir. Will ronchonna intérieurement. Mais c'était pas possible ! Il pouvait pas partir tout de suite.

Juste avant de refermer la porte, Nico se tourna vers Will.

–Et… euh… bredouilla-t-il. J'espère qu'on se reverra… Will.

Puis, il rougit et referma la porte du compartiment. Will souri et croisa les mains derrière la tête. Il faisait de l'effet à di Angelo, peu importait sa mère surprotectrice, le dragon de Léo, ses notes désastreuses en métamorphose : l'année commençait bien.

 **Les sourcils de Lou vont-ils survivre ? Will va-t-il se ratrapper en métamorphose ? Vais je sortir de l'enfer du Solangelo ? Et plus important, les cheesecake sont-ils maléfiques ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Ou pas.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ce chapitre n'a pas de titre. D'ailleurs il n'est pas super. Et on va pas ce mentir, il est là juste pour meubler un peu et introduire deux trois idées.**

Will avala son croissant en quatrième vitesse et scanna du regard la table des Poufsouffle pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il restait à manger. Il s'était réveillé terriblement tard parce qu'il avait absolument voulu finir son chapitre. Heureusement que Frank Zhang, l'autre préfet, l'avait réveillé, sinon il ratait la première journée de cours.

-Solace !

Will se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fluo qui l'avait hélé et qui trottinait vers lui. Elle portait une longue écharpe argentée. Aïe. Le symbole de la cinquième maison. Il était mal.

Will ne savait pas grand chose de la cinquième maison, a par qu'elle n'était absolument pas légal et qu'elle était entièrement constitué de filles dont les deux préfètes était Thalia Grace et Zoé Nightshade.

Ah,oui, et Travis Alatir affirmait d'expérience qu'elles frappaient fort.

-De la part de McGonnagal!fit-il en posant un parchemin en plein dans les croissant de Will. Emploi du temps.

Et elle repartie, le tout sans un bonjour ou un au revoir. Sympa la cinquième maison dite donc.

Will prit son emploi du temps un peu taché de beurre et le consulta. Il avait Potion. La journée commençait bien. Même si il fallait se les geler pendant des heures dans des cachots glaciaux, Will aimait beaucoup la Potion. Ça lui permettait de faire de élixir pour madame Pomfresh. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil aux sabliers. Les saphirs des Serdaigle avait commencé à couler, signé Annabeth. Will attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers les cachots

Soudain, une voix l'interpella.

-Hé ! Hé gamin !

Will se tourna vers le portraits d'un homme aux cheveux bruns frisés à coté d'une benne à ordures.

Will, qui était un garçon gentil, s'approcha du tableau.

-Euh...oui ? Tenta-t-il, un peu inquiet quand même.

L'homme se racla la gorge et déclama le pire haïku **du monde**!

Will pria pour qu'il ne lui demande pas son avis sur les trois horribles vers, parce que sinon, il devrait lui dire clairement que c'était nul, et Will n'aimait pas trop décevoir les gens.

-Bon gamin, fit le type, Puisque tu ne dit rien depuis un moment, c'est soit que tu es transi d'émois où que tu es décédé. Je penche pour la première option parce que ha,ha, je suis génial !

Mouais, alors là, Will en doutait un peu, mais comme c'était un garçon gentil , il ne le fit pas remarquer.

-Attend, tu vas voir, j'en est un autre !

Soudain, quelqu'un passa devant lui d'un pas et rapide. Will se retourna en reconnaissant Nico qui marchait le nez dans un livre, sans même regarder devant lui.

-Nico !

Will se fendit d'un large sourire, se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Hey ! Le salua-t-il tandis que Nico levait les yeux vers lui, ça va ? Bonne nuit ?

-Lâche moi.répondit Nico, lui coupant presque la parole.

Will regarda d'un air étonné.

-Lâche moi. Répéta Nico, un poil plus fort.

Ah,oui, son bras. Will le lâcha aussitôt, se rappelant du problème de Nico avec les contact physique.

-Tu vas te prendre un mur si tu continu à lire comme ça. Fit Will.

Nico haussa les épaules et esquissa un rictus.

-Je passe à travers les murs, répondit-il de sa voix sans timbre.

Will hésita à répondre, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si Nico parlait sérieusement ou si il plaisanté. Après tout, il avait un petit air de fantôme. Un très beau fantôme. Will s'égarait.

-Et tu lis quoi ? Demanda-t-il, préférant changer éviter le sujet au lieux de l'affronter.

Nico lui montra la couverture de son livre. Pas très causant, Will aurait du boulot pour arriver à sortir avec lui.

Mais il ne doutait pas trop de la réussite de son entreprise. Will était assez populaire...après de sa maison. Seulement au sein de sa maison, car personne ne s'abaissait à sortir avec un Poufsoufle, sauf si il s'appelait Cedric Dygory. Mais Will avait bien vu qu'il plaisait à Nico hier dans le train. Ça allait être long, mais Will avait tous sont temps (sauf en période de contrôle, il révisait)

-« L'Histoire de Poudlard » ? lut Will, un peu étonné.

Qu'est ce qu'un nécromantien du niveau de Nico faisait avec un livre aussi banal ?

-Le chapitre sur la Forêt Interdite. marmonna Nico, comme pour se justifier. Bon, maintenant, je te laisse, j'ai Potion.

Il s'éloigna sans un regard. Potion ? Will fouilla dans son sac pour en extraire son emploi du temps beurré. Son cœur fit un bond il avait cour avec les Gryffondor, joie !

Il se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Eh, Nico ! Attend moi !

-Et mon haïku alors ? S'insurgea le type du tableau, Béotien !

Will se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

–À plus tard Monsieur !

Il rattrapa Nico tandis qu'il entrait dans les cachots.

–On a cour ensemble, c'est génial non ? Fit Will, étonnamment joyeux.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel en jetant ses affaires sur la table.

–Génial… tu veux pouvoir me coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Je sens que l'année va être longue !

Will annexa la place à côté de lui avant que Jason ou un autre quelconque camarade de Gryfondor de Nico de la lui prenne.

–T'inquiètes donc pas ! Je te laisserai tranquille pendant les entraînements de Quiditch ! Peut-être.

Nikos assis en ronchonnant. Tandis que le cour commencé, il se pencha vers Will.

–T'aime pas le Quiditch ? S'étonna-t-il à mi-voix.

–J'ai jamais compris les règles. Avoua Will avec un petit sourire. Trop de balles différentes.

En faite, il s'empêchait le plus souvent de penser à tout ce qui touchait aux balais magiques. Will reporta son attention sur le cours en gardant son sourire en coin. Un jour, il devrait remercier McGonagall pour l'avoir mis avec les Gryfondors.

Après tout, elle était plutôt cool la vieille.

.

. .

–On se met ensemble pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?

–Purée ! Tu me saoules !

Nico jeta un coup d'œil à Will, qui souriait continu, bien décidés obtenir ce qu'il voulait à coup de sourires éclatants.

Nico leva les bras au ciel.

–Mais rien ne t'arrête, c'est pas vrai ! OK, mais parle pas en cours, j'écoute moi !

Will sourit. Nico était toujours meilleur de sa propre défense contre les forces du mal. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Lorsqu'il pose la question Nico, ce dernier maugréa quelque chose comme :

–Question de pratique...

De pratique ? Il veut dire quoi la ? Qu'il s'entraînait en dehors des cours ? Will se souvint soudain du livre que Nico lisait couloirs : « L'Histoire de Poudlard », chapitre huit : la forêt interdite. Est ce que...

Nico fit taire ses pensées en lançant :

–Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu compte me coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

Will haussa les épaules dans une attitude désinvolte.

-Parce que quelqu'un doit bien se dévouer pour te servir de psy !

 **Le personnage du tableau (nous l'avons tous reconnus) sera-t-il utile à l'histoire ? Nico va-t-il supporter Will finir par l'étrangler? Magnus Chase arrive-t-il bientôt ? Et, plus important, la cinquième maison va-t-elle customiser ses écharpes ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Ou pas.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Divination

**Bonjour vous ! Oui, vous là, derrière l'écran. Comment allez vous ?**

 **Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien dire sur se chapitre à part que Ruby Kane et Magnus Chase font le première apparitions ?**

-Ça devrait être interdits de faire des évaluations comme ça à deux semaine après la rentré plaignit Frank tandis que Will et lui entraient dans la bibliothèque.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-C'est la puis, c'est juste de la botanique, on va pas en mourir.

Frank soupira.

-Facile à dire pour toi!fit -il, Mais moi, je sais pas comment je vais les pondre les cinq pages !

Le regard de Will tomba soudain sur une silhouette solitaire à une table.

-Je te file ma disert si tu m'aides en mé -t-il.

Frank et lui se serrèrent la main. Will s'en sortait très bien en botanique alors que avait des résultats incroyables en métamorphose. Will s'approcha de la table où Nico avait étalé tout les livres sur les plantes médicinal qui avait eu le malheur de traîner à sa portée.

-Ça bosse dur ?

Nico releva la tê avait des cernes sous les yeux. Enfin...plus que d'habitude.

-T'as pas dormis de la nuit!remarqua Will, Qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

-Tout sauf Nico,cherchant à éviter le sujet.

Will se rapprocha de Nico et regarda son parchemin. Le brun avait à peine écrit une dizaine de lignes d'une écriture tremblante.

-Tu devrais pas veiller comme ça mec. On est ados, on a besoin de dormir beaucoup tu sais. Je dit ça pour ta santé.

Nico eu un rictus.

-Merci « Docteur Solace » ma santé se porte très bien sans toi.

Will roula des 'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois !

-Et tu comptes découcher souvent cette année ? Lança-il.

-Autant de fois qu'il faudra pour la trouver. Marmonna Nico en pensant que Will ne l'entendait pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, Will avait l'ouïe fine. La retrouver ? Retrouver qui ?

-Attends. T'as dit quoi là ?

-Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde en rien!répliqua Nico, un poil trop fort,récoltant les regard noirs des Serdaigle attablaient non loin.

Certes, il avait raison, Will aurait très bien put passer à autre chose, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas un cerveau conçut pour ça. La preuve,au bout d'un ans il était toujours bloqué sur Nico.

La cloche sonna, les coupant dans leur discutions.

-Crotte ! Jura Nico, j'ai pas finis le devoir de Londubat !

Will sorti sa baguette et ordonna au livres du Grifondor de se ranger tout avait l'air particulièrement contrarié de son manque de temps pour terminer le devoir. Will réfléchit une seconde. Maintenant qu'il était devenu un distributeur automatique de devoir...

-Tu copieras sur -t-il en incitant Nico à se , viens, on va être en retard en divination.

Nico le regarda d'un air étonné et soupçonneux.

-Tu ferais ça ?Demanda-t-il.

Will sourit.

-Mais absolument.

Les lèvres de Nico s'étirèrent en un léger sourire difficile. Question d'habitude sans doute.

-il.

Will se félicita intérieurement. Nico était beau quand il souriait.

La Griffondor l'attrapa soudain par le coude et se précipita vers les escaliers.

-Par Merlin t'as raison ! On est en retard !

Will se fit dès lors traîné comme un mal propre a travers les couloirs par Nico jusqu'à un rassemblement d'élèves de Griffondor et de Pouffsouffle qui patientaient.

Percy Jackson avait le nez dans un bouquin (chose exceptionnel) et répétait en boucle« je vais rater mes BUSES, je vais rater mes BUSES »

C'était peu être la magie divinatique qui imprégnait les lieux qui lui faisait dire cela...ou juste une évidence scientifique.

Le professeur Ruby Kane ouvrit à demi la porte .

-Bonjour les jeunes ! Excusez moi du retard mais il y a un truc tout bizarre dorée qui est entré dans la salle et qui à tout mis en désordre,il a fallu que je range.

Percy et Jason s'entre regardèrent. Apparemment, le dragon de leur copain Léo commençait déjà à poser des problèmes.

-Entrez, entrez, fit madame Kane.

La professeur Kane était fort probablement l'enseignante la plus aimée de Poudlard,malgré le fait que ce soit une ancienne Serpentard. Depuis qu'elle était au poste de professeur de Divination, le taux d'élèves inscrit à ce cour avait grimpé en flèche.

Will s'installa sur un pouf à coté du fauteuil de Nico. Le bruns lui lança à peine un coup d'œil avant de sortir ses affaires sans rien dire. Il avait cessé de ronchonner lors que Will annexait d'office une place à coté de la sienne.

Kane frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer un silence qu'elle obtenue aussitôt,contrairement à trois quart des professeurs de ce bas monde.

-Bien ! C'est la première fois qu'on se revoit depuis les vacances, comment ça va ?

-Mieux que l'année dernière ! Lança Polux (Pouffsouffle) qui avait choppé une grippe carabiné l'année passée.

-On a un devoir en Botanique ! Se plaignit Percy (Grifondor).

-Et en métamorphose ! Ajouta Jason (Grifondor également)

-Mon chat est mort !(Madame Kane faisait aussi office de psychologue)

-J'ai croisé le Sinistros ! Raconta Magnus (Pouffsouffle) et je suis vivant !

Note aux futurs professeurs : ne demandez jamais aux élèves de vous racontez leurs vacances, ils vous raconterons leurs vie.

Madame Kane reconcentra ses élèves.

-C'est super tout ça ! Pour notre premier cours, qu'est ce que vous diriez de faire quelques prédictions sur l'année à venir.

Clarisse Larue (Grinffondor), leva le doigt.

-J'peux en faire une tout de suite m'dame!Jackson va rater ses BUSES !

Les élèves ricanèrent.

-j'ai toujours su que vous aviez un don pour le troisième œil...plaisanta madame Kane. Plus sérieusement, je vous est sorti les boules de cristal.

En effet, des sphères brumeuses était posé sur les tables, une pour chaque élèves. Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Griffondor) se frotta les mains d'un air ravie et s'empressa de lire son avenir à un Percy terrifié.Elle était la meilleure élèves de Griffondor en divination.

-Bon bah...dit Nico,Vas y commence.

Will s'humecta les lèvres. Il était nul en divination, et il n'avait pas trop envie de se ridiculiser devant Nico.

-Alors...commença-t-il,le visage à deux centimètre de la boule de cristal pour mieux voir,Ce truc, je crois que ça veux dire la chance, et ça, ça doit être un appel à l' machin, le combats. Et heu...ça ...

Will n'était pas sûr de lui sur le dernier point.

-Il y a un trucs qui ressemble à un doberman.

Nico arqua un sourcil.

-Le Sinistros?demanda-t-il d'une voix amusé.

Nico était peut être la seule personnes que Will connaissait qui parlait du Sinistros d'un air aussi détendu.

-Pourquoi t'es si calme?s'étonna Will.

Nico eut un rictus.

-Je le connais moi le Sinistros ! C'est Anubis Stone, un collègue de mon père.C'est un animagus de grand chien noir. Avec des oreilles ...(il montra ses paumes ) comme ça.

Will esquissa unsourire.

-Alors ?Demanda Nico, C'est lui ?

Will se reconcentra sur le cristal.

-No...Non...fit-il,pensif, Il a trois tê crois...

Le problème,c'était que les chien à trois têtes n'était pas dans le manuel des signes qu'on était sensé trouver dans les boules de cristal.

Nico se pencha sur la siennes les sourcils froncés et ramena une mèche de cheveux derrières son oreille.

-Alors...marmonna-t-il.

Will se pencha en avant. Nico parlait bas quand il était gêné ou concentré.

-Tu vois quoi ?Demanda-t-il pour l'aider.

-De la purée de poix. Grommela Nico.

-C'est peut être le menu du Will.

Nico lui adressa un regard torve.

-Vous avez du mal di Angelo ? Demanda madame Kane en s'accroupissant près de leurs table.

Nico haussa les épaules.

-Demandez moi de prédire la mort de quelqu'un, mais les bon présage...(Nico secoua la tête) pas mon truc.

La professeur Kane s'empara de leur boule de cristal.

-Une bonne année pour vous Will. Bon, faite quand même attention à la santé de votre ratte vers Pâques. Des difficultés surmonté en classe, la réussite, probablement pour vos BUSES de Botanique, et vous serez heureux en amour.

Puis elle se releva,épousseta sa robe et s'éloigna du coté de Polux et son frère Castor. Will essaya de ne pas trop rougir ni de trop jeter des coups d'œil vers Nico.

Heureux en amour. On pouvait faire confiance à madame Kane, elle connaissait son métier non ?

Will esquissa un sourire qu'il tenta de cacher avec sa main.

A la table de derrière, Magnus Chase leva la main.

-Madaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame !J'ai encore le Sinsitros ! Est ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

 **Magnus doit-il s'inquiéter ? Êtes vous frustré que je spoile la fin de cette fanfics avec autant de violence que le type qui vous raconte la fin de Game of Throne ? Frank aura-t-il une bonne note en Botanique ?Et, plus important,le collier en nouille que Sadie avait offert à sa mère quand elle avait six a-t-il était brûlé par Festus ?**

 **Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre. Ou pas.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Défis de Lou Ellen

**Salut tout le monde! ce chapitre à beaucoup tardé, je sais, et en plus, il n'est pas terrible, mais estimez vous heureux, au moins, j'ai décidé de continuer la fanfiction alors que j'ai eu des moments de doutes où je voulais arrêter.**

 **Et puis je me suis rendu compte que j'adorais l'écrire, même quand ça rendais pas super, que j'avais pas encore fait apparaitre Alex (béni soit son nom) et que je n'arrêterais pas temps que Nico n'embrasserais pas Will ,alors...c'est reparti?**

-Deux mois de cours avec lui et tu sort toujours pas avec? s'étrangla Apollon, mais qu'est ce que tu fais de ton temps mon pauvre vieux!

Apollon était le petit personnages du tableau de bene à le trouvait plutôt sympathique. Malheureusement, Apollon avait était enfermé dans son tableau par un sort car il gonflait tous les autres personnages peint avec ses haikuu. C'était une espèce de Gilderoy Locarte miniature, mais Will était un Pouffsoufle est avait par cosécant assez de patience pour le supporter.

Mais Will l'aimait il ne savait pas quoi faire, il passé voir le tableau et discutait avec Apollon, qui s'intéressait beaucoup à ses déboires sentimentaux.

-Si j'avais ton age, je sortirait avec lu depuis longtemps crois moi!fit le tableau, je resterais pas là sans rien faire !

Will s'insurgea.

-Je reste pas là sans rien faire !J'ai appris qu'il avait deux autres sœurs à par Hazel: Macaria et Mélinoé di travaillent chez Georges Weasley. Et je l'ai raccompagné deux fois au dortoir des Grifondors.

Apollon arqua un sourcil.

-Et tu n'en pas profité pour mettre ta langue dans sa bouche?Tu me déçois gamin.

Will grogna. Apollon et lui n'avait pas les mêmes technique de séduction visiblement.

-C'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, plaida-t-il, Bien sur que je voudrais l'embrasser, mais ce que je préférerais, c'est que lui _aussi_ le veille tu comprends ?

Apollon croisa les bras et s'appuya à la bene à ordures.

-Non je ne comprends pas. Répondit-il, dans une parfaite imitation de chenille.

-Tu...

Il se tue en entendant la voix outrée de Lou Elen résonner dans le couloirs.

-Je HAIS les Griffondors ! Et ce foutue Jason Grace plus encore que les autres! enrageait-elle en débouchant dans le couloirs suivit de son équipe de Quiditch.

Will se relava et s'approcha de sa meilleur amie furieuse. Elle avait sa tête des jours où risquait de retrouver une classe de première année transformé en porcelet (c'était déjà arrivé, on cherchait toujours le coupable).

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il en évitant d'ajouter"encore".

Cecyl grimaça.

-Les Griffondors. marmonna-t-il.

Will agita la main.

-Oui, les Griffondors, toujours les Griffondors, je sais, ils vous font chier, mais encore? Ça manque de profondeurs ton explication mon vieux.

Piper MacLean s'appuya a son balais.

-C'est plus subtile que ç avait réservé la terrain de Quidtich pour s'entrainer mais Jason Grace et Percy Jackson sont allé se plaindre et nous l'ont piqué.

-Il sont carrément allé voir MacGonnagal. ronchonna Cecyl.

-C'est pas bien grave. tenta de faire remarque Alex Fierro, qui,comme Will, avait un rapport peu développé pour le Quiditch.

Mais personne ne l'écouta, occupé comme ils étaient à crache rsur les Griffondors.

-Tout ça parce qu'il est le fils du Ministre de la magie. pesta Lou, C'est dégueulasse.

Quelqu'un toussota. Les Serpentard se retournèrent.

-Surtout, vous dérangez pas, continuaient à médire sur ma Nico,en tenue de Quiditch, son balais à la main, Ça me dérange pas.

Will recula un peu. Que Nico ne s'imagine pas qu'il disaient des idioties sur les Griffondors dans son dos. Le brun se dirigea droit vers lui et lui prit le bras.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes? demanda-t-il.

Will haussa les épaules. Qu'est ce que Nico lui voulait pour quitter l'entrainement que Quiditch où il était le capitaine?

Nico l'amena dans le parc puis, vers le terrain sans un mot. Il marchait plutôt vite, se qui commença à essouffler un peu Will. Il n'avait jamais été un grand savait qu'il en avait l'air,car il avait hériter du physique de son père mais en vrai, ce n'était en restant cloitré dans un infirmerie qu'on faisait du sport.

Finalement, il arrivèrent au gradin qui surplombaient le contre bas, l'équipe de Nico s'activaient pour mettre leurs y avait le gardien, Percy Jackson, les batteurs,Clarisse Larue et Sherman Yang, l'attrapeuse, Siléna Beuregard et enfin, les poursuiveurs, Jason Grâce et Meg MacCaffey, le troisième étant son Nico.

Enfin, pas encore _son_ Nico, mais presque.

Le Nico en question désignât le terrain.

-Tu vois ça? fit-il. C'est mon équipe. Pendant les match, ils s'en sortent pas mal, mais aux entrainement, je sais pas pourquoi,c'est une bande de bras cassé complétement teubé.Une fois,Clarisse s'est cassé le bras, on a dut annuler l'entrainement. Quand c'est pas elle, c'est Percy. L'année dernière, il s'est pris un cognard dans le nez et il arrêtait pas de pisser le sang, c'était puis, Sherman se pains souvent que Meg à des tendances violentes. il l'appelle CasseBoules MacCaffrey pour te donner une idée.

Will arqua un sourcil. il ignorait ça sur l'équipe deGriffondors. ce renseignement aurait beaucoup plut à Lou Ellen.

Nico se tourna vers lui , une légère rougeur aux joues.

-Je me demandais..Enfin, si ça te dérange pas.. Si tu pouvais rester un peu pour..heu...

Will voyait où il voulait en venir. Il lui tapota l'épaule.

-Je servirais de médicomage si il y a besoin.

Nico poussa un soupir de soulagement. Visiblement le fait que son équipe ais deux mains gauche dérangeait beaucoup. En tout cas, Will était content qu'il est pensé à lui. Comme quoi, malgré les critiques d'Apollon, il s'en sortait pas mal.

-Merci hein. fit Nico. J'y retourne.

Et il dévala les gradin, un grand sourire au lèvres. Dès qu'ils virent arriver leurs capitaine, les joueurs se mirent en rangs.

-Bien! tonna Nico, Vous vous souvenez tous de ce que disait Lee Flecher, ancien capitaine de l'équipe, paix à son balais.

Il se planta devant ses joueurs.

-Ta grand mère est morte?Rien à fiche!Tu as un devoirs de botanique en retard? Rien à fiche! Tu t'es fait plaquer? Rien à fiche! Ta chatte/chouette/ratte/Patronus à fait des petits/pondue des œufs/ fait d'autres patronus plus petits? Rien à fiche!Tu joues et tu gagne, ou tu perd et tu part! J'en ai vingt cinq comme vous qui attendent qu'une place se libère, je vous aurez prévenus.

Il croisa les bras ,soudain très calme.

-Dixit -t-il.

Will esquissa un avait une façons quelque peu particulière de motiver ses joueurs...Meg leva la main.

-Ouais?fit Nico.

-Pourquoi y a un glandut de Pouffsoufle dans les gradins?

Will se sentit soudain visé. Peut être parce qu'il était un Pouffsoufle, ou parce que les Griffondors se tournèrent vers gêné le moins du monde de se faire insulter, leur fit un petit coucou.

-Lui? Oh, et ben, vu qu'on à annulé la moitié des entrainement de l'année dernière pour cause de blessure et que je vous fait plus confiance,il à eu la gentillesse d' accepté de nous servir de médicomages.

Will eut un petit sourire fier.

-J'aime bien rendre service. dit-il. Je pourrais aider.

Les joueurs s'entre regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

-On a pas besoin de médicomage! répliqua Clarisse. Sérieux Nico, je pense...

Will se leva et commença à descendre des gradins.

-Au match Écosse-Turquie l'année dernière par exemple, un des batteurs à fait une chute de soixante dix mètre qui l'a plongé dans le coma parce qu'il n'avait pas eut les soins nécessaire. vous voulez vraiment finir comme ça? hum?

clarisse avisa la question. Elle n'était celle qui avait le plus de QI dans l'équipe, mais elle commençait à comprendre les biens fait de la médecine.

-C'est juste pour les entrainement. Fit Nico. Pour les match, il seras pas là.

Will aquiesca pour soutenir ses propos.

Clarisse secoua la tête.

-C'est n'importe quoi. fit elle. depuis quand les équipes de Quiditch ont des médicomages?

Silèna lui tapota l'épaule.

-Ben, Charlie m'a dit que les Pouffsoufles en avait un. Il s'appelle Magnus Chase, un truc comme ça. Parait qu'il est doué.Will sourit. oui, Magnus était doué. très doué. peut être même plus que lui. Mais il était pas assez altruiste pour le métier. Il avait juste rejoins l'équipe pour rigoler avec ses amis Samirah(attrapeuse), Blizen et Heartstone (batteurs).

Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel. Dès que Silèna était pour quelque chose, elle était pour aussi. Du moins officiellement.

-t-elle, Si tu dit que c'est mieux comme ça Nico...Mais je comprends pourquoi un Pouffsouffle viendrait aider les Griffondors!

Nico se tourna vers Will avec un sourire.

-Parce que c'est un amis. A peut près le seul amis que j'ai.

Will se sentit rougir. soudain, Nico se tourna vers ses joueurs.

-Bon les autres! C'est pas parce qu'on à un medicomage qu'il faut passer son temps à se blesser d'accord?Maintenant on se grouille de monter sur son balais!

.

Franchement, Will devait avouer que Nico avait eu raison de l'appeler. Si il n'avait pas était là, Sherman serait cassé une jambe en..se battant avec Meg, se qui n'avait rien a voir avec le Quiditch. En tout cas, il était beaucoup aimé des Griffondors.

-Hé Will!Tu viendras nous encourager au match contre Serdaigle hein?demanda Silèna tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la grande salle.

-Ouais! renchérit Percy , On te prêteras une écharpe de Griffondors.

-Heu..je vais voir...fit Will.

Il aimait moyennement les match de Quiditch. Il trouvait que ça s'éternisait et en plus, il passait plus de temps à paniquer pour la sécurité des joueurs qu'a regarder le jeu.

Il se sépara de la bande de Griffondors et rejoignit la table des Pouffsoufle. Malheureusement, il n'y fut pas tranquille longtemps.

-Grace! rugit une voix.

Jason sursauta si fort qu'il renversa du jus de citrouille sur Percy. Will leva la tête pour voir Lou Ellen se diriger vers la table de Griffondors, accompagné de Léo Valdez, Piper Maclean et Cécyl.

-Quoi?fit Jason.

Will tendit l'oreille, parce qu'il était de nature curieuse et que vu qu'on est dans une fanfiction, si il écoute pas, c'est pas drôle.

-Ça va? T'es content,gronda Lou. Tu vas recommençais à nous piquer le terrain comme l'année dernière?

Elle fit un pause pour bien faire sentir sa colère . Puis, elle se pencha en avant.

-La semaine prochaine, toi et moi, au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile Sud, duel sorcier, à minuit.

Elle esquissa un rictus.

-L'heure du crime. Voyons enfin laquelle de nos maisons est la meilleure!

Will leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, Lou allé se lancer dans un duel hyper dangereux pour un terrain de sport? Il avait beau être de sang pur, il trouvait ridicule toute ces coutumes sorcières...

Jason sourit.

-Pas de problèmes, fit-il, Qui est ton second?

Lou n'hésita pas un instant et désigna Cecyl d'un coup de tête.

-Bon, bah, je prend Léo...commença Jason.

Mais Lou l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Ah là non mec! C'est un duel entre maison , tu prend quelqu'un de TA maison.

Jason paru un peu décontenancé, mais se tourna vers sa gauche.

-Nico alors.

Will, qui était revenu à son repas (poulet frit, avec des giroles, miam) se retourna brusquement.

Nico n'allait tout de même pas dire...

Nico.

Et il se replongea dans la purée. Ce type vivait dangereusement. Un peu trop même. Will ne savait pas si il adoré ça ou pas.

Piper toussota.

-Heu..Lou? C'est pas un peu dangereux, j'veux dire, si vous vous blésés...

Lou leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais qu'elle trouillarde! Bon...

Elle parcourue la salle du regard.

-Will! Viens!

Will, bonne poire, se leva et s'approcha.

-Ceci est un médicomage. annonça Lou.

-Ouais, on sait...marmonna Nico.

Lou se tourna vers Piper;

-Un médicomage, ça te rassurait?

Piper hésita.

-Heu...mouais...C'est un Pouffsoufle quoi.

Will soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait l'habitude.

-Qu'est ce que ça change sa maison. maugréa Nico.

Will lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. certes, on ne lui demandait pas son avis pour qu'il serve de médicomage , et ce pour la deuxième fois, mais au moins, ça lui permettrait de s'assurer de la santé de Lou ET de Nico.

Jusque là, sa sixième année était pas mal.

Pour l'instant.

 **Laquelle des maisons remporteras le duel? Comment se dérouleras le match Griffondors/Serdaigle? Alex Fierro fera-t-il/elle une apparition plus conséquente?Et plus important, restera-t-il du poulet frit au girolles pour demain? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Ou pas.**


	6. Un bout de papier et un peu de gadoue

**Salut tout le monde! Visiblement, mon idée de faire un chapitre bonus avec Alex Fierro vous a beaucoup plus. Comme il y avait aussi des gens qui voulait le duel...ben je vais poster les deux en même temps. Mais, ça vous vous en foutez, vous voulez votre Fierrochase, ben c'est parti!**

-Alex, c'est dangereux , on a pas le droit de sortir après le couvre feu!

Alex Fierro se fichait éperdument de se que pensait Magnus Chase de son expédition. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait fait l'acquisition d'un étrange parchemin dont elle rêvait de connaitre les mystères. Certes, bien sur, le parchemin semblait parfaitement inoffensif, mais c'était Jack Frost, un septième année qui le lui avait donné et le connaissant, il y avait forcement quelque chose de spécial là dedans.

Magnus trottina pour rattraper son amie aux cheveux verts, sa baguette levée pour éclairer les couloirs sombres du Poudlard nocturne.

-Alex, s'il te plait, on ferais mieux de rentrer aux cuisines! On prendra du pop corn et on fera une soirée avec Heart et Bliz!

Alex soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi fallait-il que son meilleur ami soit un Pouffsoufle?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Oh, arrête de me faire croire que tu as peur Maggie!Je sais que tu peux être très courageux quand tu veux!

Magnus esquissa un sourire flatté. Il hésita un instant, surement à cause de son instinct Pouffsoufle, puis soupira.

-Ok, montre moi ta carte bizarre. mais c'est la dernière fois que tu m'entraine dans des coups de ce genre meuf!

Alex se demanda comment il faisait pour toujours savoir du premier coup d'œil de quel genre elle était.

-Regarde. ordonna-t-elle en dépliant le parchemin.

Magnus s'approcha et scruta la page blanche à la lueur de sa baguette.

-Mouis...Et?

Alex eut un rictus. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la carte et lança:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, la page se couvrit d'inscription sous le regards stupéfié de Magnus.

-"Messieurs Lunard, Quedver , Patmol et Corndrue sont fier de vous présenter la carte du Marauseur?"lut-il.

Alex sourit et leva les sourcils, l'air de dire: "Alors jeune blaireau, c'est qui la meilleure?"

Magnus lui tapa l'épaule.

-Génial ma vieille!

Il se pencha vers la carte du maraudeur.

-Alors, on commence par quoi?

Alex souri et désigna un passage près duquel ils se trouvaient.

-Et il mène où?demanda Magnus.

Alex replia sa carte avec un petit sourire.

-Ah, ah, surprise!

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas bondissant.

-Eh! Attends!s'écria-t-il, Alex, part pas sans moi!

Alex lui lança un regard pardessus son épaule, excellera le pas et.. failli rentrer dans Nico di Angelo.

Elle recula et dégluti.

Elle n'était pas du genre à calancher devant des Griffondors mais... Nico était vraiment flippant.

-Euh..salut? fit-elle

Nico lui jeta un regard froid. Magnus arriva dans le dos d'Alex. Bizarrement, le fait de la savoir juste derrière elle la rassurée un peu.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez là? s'étonna Nico.

Alex croisa les bras, remise de sa surprise.

-Et toi di Angelo? fit-elle.

Nico et elle se toisèrent en silence. Enfin, le brun haussa les épaules.

-Oh, et puis après tout, j'm'en fous.

Il s'éloigna et lança:

-Je dirais rien à MacGonnagal.

Magnus poussa un gros soupir soulagé.

-Oh purée...soupira-t-il, j'ai vraiment crus qu'il allait nous balancer...

Alex sourit en reprenant son chemin.

-Pas Nico. Il est cool.

Magnus arqua un sourcil.

-Je croyais que les Serpentard et les Griffondors s'aimaient pas?

Alex leva les au ciel. Et c'était reparti!

-Arrête! tu sais très bien que j'ai rien contre les Griffondors! Je fais juste semblant quand je suis avec les autres!

Magnus eu un sourire en coin. Il devait se dire que c'était une Serpentard bien étrange.

-Pas un seul commentaire ou je te tues dans ton sommeil.décréta-t-elle. Maintenant grouille toi.

Magnus leva les mains, signifiant qu'il n'avait aucun commentaires à faire et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

tout en suivant la direction indiqué par la carte du Maraudeur, Alex se demanda comment elle en était venue à trainer avec un Pouffsouffle. Magnus et elle s'était rencontré dans le Poudlard express. Alex avait tout de suite était intrigué par ce type qui arrivait directement à savoir si elle était un garçon où une fille.

Après leurs répartition, Alex s'attendait à ne plus le revoir mais Magnus était aussitôt revenu vers elle comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il n'avait pas atterri dans la pire maison du monde **(je répète que je n'ai rien contre les Pouffsoufle)** Il l'avait présenté aux gens de sa maison : Samirah, Blitzen , Heartstone...et peu à peu, Alex c'était surprise à préféré trainer avec les Pouffsouffles qu'avec les gens de sa maison(chose que généralement on faisait pas pour ne pas trop avoir l'air d'une quiche.)

-Alex? Alex?On est pas passé devant ton passage là?

La voix de Magnus la ramena sur terre.

-Hein?(elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte) Oh, oui, zut!

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas jusqu'à la statue d'une vieille sorcière bedonnante avec un chat couturé sur l'épaule.

-Bon, alors..souffla Alex. Maintenant, il faut ouvrir le tunnel...

Magnus tapota la tête du chat, pour voir, mais ce n'était pas ça.

Alex sorti sa baguette et appuya sur le front de la sorcière. Toujours pas ça.

-Eh, regarde!lança Magnus en désignant quelque chose sur la ceinture de la statue.

Alex se pencha. Une gourde était sculpté dans le marbre et sur le bouchon était écrit en tout petit "push".

-Très discret. commenta Alex en poussant le bouchon.

La tête de la sorcière sauta, dévoilant un tunnel. Alex s'empressa de grimper sur la statue avec un grand sourire.

-Allez, go Magnus!s'exclama-t-elle en sautant.

Magnus jeta un regard derrière lui avant de la suivre.

Alex se laissa glisser dans le tunnel avec un "youhou!". C'était comme un grand toboggan éclairé par la baguette de Magnus qui dévalait la pente derrière elle.

Ils atterrirent dans une cave poussiéreuse où était entreposé des caisses de marchandises étiqueté Hermod colis.

Alex se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier.

-On a réussi! s'exclama-t-elle. Trop cool!

Elle couru vers pas la peine de lui répondre et pointa sa baguette sur le porte.

-Alohomora!

La porte pivota.

-On a le droit de faire ça?demanda Magnus.

Alex haussa les épaules. Ça, elle s'en fichait un peu. Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique aux lampes éteintes. Les étagères étaient couvertes de pots et de vases en terre cuite. Alex était au paradis. Elle se précipita vers un étalage d'argile.

-Formidable!s'exclama Alex en s'emparant d'un des sacs. J'en avais plus!

Alex vouait une passion à la poterie. Ça l'aidait à se calmer dans sa maison de fous. Elle avait essayé d'en faire faire à Magnus , mais il n'avait obtenu qu'un patté informe. Un autoportrait surement.

Alex brandi le sac d'argile en signe de victoire.

-C'est bon Maggie! On peut y aller!

Magnus écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? hoqueta-t-il, Tu veux dire qu'on a traversé Poudlard en pleine nuit et qu'on est entré ici par éfraction...pour un peu de gadoue?!

Alex vu rouge.

-Pardon?! explosa-t-elle. De la vraie argile magique des lac d'Écosse un bout de gadoue?! Béotien!

Son visage était si près de celui de Magnus que leur nez se touchaient, mais Alex était trop énervée pour en prendre compte.

Magnus recula sous l'averse de colère.

-T'es belle quand tu t'énerves.

-...une qualité exceptionnelle... QUOI?!

Alex rougit en reculant. Les mots de Magnus lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Magnus dégluti.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Alex se fendit d'un sourire qui devint bien vite moqueur.

-Ok, pour aller où? fit-elle, parce qu'elle aimait énerver les gens.


	7. Le duel de minuit et la créature de feu

**Il en jette ce titre hein? Et bien le chapitre en jette beaucoup moins...Mais je sort d'un visionnage intensif du Seigneur des Anneaux, et je me sens une âme épique.**

Quelque chose en Will lui disait que tout ça n'était pas très prudent. Son instinct Pouffsoufle sans doute.

Pourtant, il était entrain de sortir en douce du dortoir de Pouffsoufle. Il passa en catimini devant le moine gras qui ronflait comme un bucheron. Avant, tout le monde pensait que les fantômes ne dormaient jamais, mais Nico avait dit à Will que même les spectre avaient besoins de repos par fois...

Will se faisait l'effet d'un voleur à raser les murs des couloirs comme ça. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin , Will extirpa sa baguette des plis de sa robe.

Il n'eut pas à prénommer un mots. La baguette se nimba d'une douce lueur doré. Will avait toujours eu un don avec les sort de lumos. A vrai dire, c'était le premier sort qu'il avait lancé. Sa mère lui racontait souvent comment, dans son berceau , il faisait apparaitre des volutes de lumières d'or, brillantes comme des rayons de soleil. "C'était une horreur pour m'endormir"ajoutait-elle.

Les tableaux réveillés par la vive lueur plissèrent les yeux en pestant.

-Will Solace! ronchonna le portrait de Dionysos. Tu es préfet de Pouffsoufle! Tu es sensé être un garçon respectable! Pas un voyou qui s'échappe la nuit pour trainer dans les couloirs! Tu me fais honte!

Will s'éloigna.

-Oui, oui, pardon monsieur...

Il continua son chemin en accélérant le pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il serait bientôt minuit, il devait se dépêcher.

-Eh! Toi là! Où tu vas?!

Will sursauta et se tourna vers les deux silhouettes derière lui, le coeur battant.

C'était les fantômes de deux hommes de haute tailles (du moins de leur vivant) même si tout deux portaient leurs tête sous le bras.

-Vous êtes qui? s'enquit Will.

Celui de droite leva la main pour le saluer.

-Je suis le seigneur Mimir et lui, c'est le seigneur Freyr .

-Nous sommes les dernier représentant de la ligue des chasseurs sans tête.

Oui, Will voyait pourquoi...

Freyr joua avec sa tête comme avec un ballon de basket.

-Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que tu faisait ors de ton -il.

Will désigna les escaliers du doigts.

-J'ai rendez vous avec des amis...hum...c'est Nico di Angelo...

Il s'était dit que puisque Nico était si proche des fantômes, son nom pourrais l'aider.

Les fantômes s'entre regardèrent (enfin, dans la mesure du possible)

-Aaah...soupira Freyr. Le petit di Angelo, oui, je vois...Dans ce cas ça va.

Mimir coula un regard compatissant à Will.

-Il a vécu des choses horribles que tu ne peut même pas imaginer. C'est un garçon plein de mais fait lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Will leva la tête, curieux.

-Quoi? fit-il avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

Mimir pinça les lèvres.

-Sa mère a été tuée sous ses yeux par des néo-mangemorts...souffla-t-il .Il avait sept ans...

Will en resta sans voix. Mais...Mais pauvre Nico!Ça devait être horrible!

-Et puis, ajouta Freyr, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Quelque années plus tard, il a perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Will arqua de nouveaux les sourcil. Des tonnes de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Malheureusement, Mimir et Freyr s'éloignaient, laissant Will tout seul.

Le jeune sorcier se passa une main dans les cheveux. "La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde"? Décidément, Nico était un garçon plein de mystères...

.

Quand Will arriva, Lou Ellen était excité comme une puce. Piper McLean, Cécil, travis et Connor Alatir , ainsi que Alex Fierro qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

Dès qu'il fut entrer dans la salle de classe vide (oui, il y en avait beaucoup à Poudlard), Will fut happer par le camp des Serpentard par Cécil.

Le jeune homme avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que Lou.

-Ah, Will, enfin! fit-il. Les Griffondors vont avoir besoins de tes services à mon avis! Lou va les défoncer!

Will espéra que non. Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre coté de la pièce, où s'agglutiner trois Griffondors pas très réveillé: Jason Grace, Percy Jackson et son Nico, un plaid sur les épaules, qui sommeillait à demi.

Ses yeux à demi fermé se posèrent sur Will et il bailla, lui adressa un discret signe de la main.

Will se fendit d'un sourire.

Alex s'approcha dans son dos.

-Désespérant hein? Dire qu'il y a encore des gens qui font encore des duel aussi idiot...

Will se tourna vers elle, un peu surpris.

-Si c'est débile, qu'est ce que tu fais là? s'étonna-t-il.

Alex soupira.

-Comme toi, forcée, j'suis dans la chambre de Lou.

La dite Lou sautilla sur place.

-Alors Grace? On y va?!

Jason bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'avança.

Le cœur de Will battait follement, inquiet. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas que Nico combatte, mais en même temps...Lou était son amie, il ne voulait pas la voir blessée. Will commençait à se ronger les ongles.

Lou et Jason se saluèrent et le publique se recula pour ne pas se prendre un sortilèges en pleine poire.

-Prêt? fit Lou, une sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

Jason n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Les sorciers se retournèrent vivement vers la silhouettes dorée qui bondissait partout.

le petit dragon sautait, voletait, renversait tout sur son passage et crachait parfois de petites boules de fumée. Des cris de surprises se mêlèrent au vacarmes des tables et chaises renversés.

-Festus! s'exclama Léo.

Alors c'était ça le dragon qu'il avait adopté? Mais il était dangereux!

Festus tourna vers lui des yeux fou.

-Euh...C'est pas normal ça? fit Lou Ellen en pointant sa baguette vers le dragon.

Ça n'eut pour pour mérite que d'affoler Festus, qui, par pur réflexes de survie, cracha une gerbes de flammes vers elle.

Lou Ellen poussa un cris. Cecil se précipita vers elle , mais Percy avait déjà sorti sa baguette.

-Protego!

Les flammes s'écrasèrent sur une surface invisible à quelques centimètres du visage de Lou.

Tandis que le dragon repartait détruire autre chose, Will se précipita vers son amie terrifié.

-Lou? Ça va?T'as rien?

Lou avait le regard fixé sur Percy.

-Un...un _Griffondor_ m'as ...sauvé la vie?!chuchota-t-elle.

Will se tourna vers les Griffondors en question, qui, soudain, étaient complètement réveillés.

Les trois cousins avaient sorti leur baguettes et lançaient des sorts à tire larigot, le visage ne reflétant aucune peur, juste une concentration en béton. Ils ne cherchaient visiblement pas pas à arrêter Festus où à lui faire du s'étaient très bien réparti les taches: Percy lancer des jet d'eau sur les flammes de Festus, Jason tenter de restreindre le champ d'action du dragon à coup de se qui ressemblait étrangement à des éclairs et Nico s'occupait de protéger les quelques Serpentard des flammes et/ou chute d'objet.

Un spectacle qui aurait put être fascinant si l'instant n'avait pas était aussi dangereux.

-Stop! Stop, attendez!s'exclama Léo.

Les sortilèges cessèrent et Léo se précipita vers le dragon.

-Festus!fit-il. Gentil Festus, gentil. Calme toi...

Il parlait d'un apaisant, avec un petit sourire en coin. Festus se ramassa sur lui même et gronda comme un chien, mais tandis que Léo se rapprochait, il se radoucit et lorsque le Serpentard se mit à le caresser, il ronronnait.

Will eut un sourire étonné. qui aurait cru que Léo Valdez, le type le moins doué pour les communications humaine de ses sentiments, s'en sortirait aussi bien avec un animal?

Léo prit Festus dans ses bras et le dragon s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Un silence gênant c'était installé dans la salle.

-Hum...fit Léo. Faut l'excuser...il a des petites crises parfois.

-Petites? répéta Lou.

-Ça va, on t'excuse. fit Jason en rangeant sa baguette.

Puis, il tendit la main a Piper MacLean, qui était tombé pour l'aider se relever. Piper rougit. Will se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était peut être pas le seul à fantasmer sur un Griffondors.

Soudain, Travis s'exclama:

-Eh! Vous entendez?

Les sorciers tendirent l'oreille.

-Non...fit Cecil, perplexe.

Connor leva la main.

-Moi si! C'est les deux A!

Les deux A était le nom communément utilisé pour désigner les deux concierges de Poudlard: Argus Rusard et Argus tout court.

-Merde!jura Percy.

-Pas de gros mot! répliqua Jason dans une parfaite imitation de Captain América.

-On va se faire virer! gémit Lou.

Certes, il y a avait un risque, mais si elle n'avait pas eu cette idée débile de duel, ils n'en serrais pas là!Mais comme Will était un garçon gentil, il ne dit rien.

Nico ronchonna et attrapa Will et Percy par l'épaule.

-Bien... messieurs apprentis sorciers, je vous prie de vous accrocher à deux de vos voisins/voisines et de préparer vos sacs à vomi, décollage dans cinq...

Sac à vomie? Décollage? dans quel délire on partait là?

-Quatre...

Jason prit la main de Piper et attrapa le bras de Percy tandis que Léo saisissait son épaule.

-Trois...

Lou Ellen s'agrippa à Will d'un air étonné tout en prenant le bras de Cecil.

-Deux...

Les pas se rapprochaient. Les frères Alatir se jetèrent sur Piper en désespoir de cause.

-Un...

Alex se rattrapa de justesse à Jason et l'amas de sorcier se fondit dans les ombres, emportant Festus avec eux.

Will avait l'impression que sa peau se détachait de son visage. Quand à son estomac...il comprenait mieux pourquoi Nico conseillait les sacs à vomi.

Quand le calvaire pris enfin fin, les jeunes sorciers atterrirent lourdement sur le sol, en face du dortoir des Griffondors.

-Wahou! c'est de la balle! s'exclama Léo. On remets ça quand?!

-Léo, enlève tes pieds de mon visage. râla la voix étouffé de Piper .

-Oh pardon.

Alex Fierro s'extirpa de l'amas de corps en râlant, ses cheveux verts partant dans tout les sens.

-Merlin Lancelot et Arthur réunit, ça déchire les boyaux ton truc. commenta-t-elle.

Nico se relava et épousseta sa robe de sorcier.

-Merci d'avoir choisi Air di Angelo, nous vous souhaitons un bon reste de nuits.

Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il tendit la main à Will pour l'aider à se relever.

-C'était quoi ce truc?demanda le blond. un espèce de transplanage?

Nico bailla, visiblement exténué.

-Un vol d'ombres. Un vieux sort pré-Poudlariens que tout le monde à oublié. C'est bien plus sur que le transplanage et rien ne peut l'arrêter. C'était souvent utilisé par les Nécromantiens.

Will allait répondre quelque chose, mais Travis Alatir le coupa.

-En tout cas mec, on t'en doit une belle!

-C'est vrai. ajouta Piper. Sans toi, on serait dans le bureau des Argus à l'heure qu'il est.

Lou toussota.

-Et puis, heu, sans vous trois...Festus aurait surement fait beaucoup plus de dégâts et moi...je serais entrain de cramer.

On voyais que ces mots lui arrachaient la langue.

-Mais de rien.répondit Percy avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, Nico se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Will et se détourna en rougissant.

-Senatus Populesques Romanus. annonça-t-il à la grosse dame.

-Pas idée de sortir à cette heure...ronchonna le tableau avant de pivoter sur ses gonds.

Nico s'appuya au mur et jeta un regard à ses cousin. Même dans le noir, Will devait avouer qu'il le trouvait beau. Terriblement beau. Chaque fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa profésie. Il allait sortir avec cet adonis de Griffondors, lui.

Cecil et Lou s'approchèrent d'un air gêné.

-Hum...commença Cecil. rapport à cette nuits...

-On diras rien. assura Nico.

C'était vrai que sinon, la réputation des Serpentard en prendrait un coup.

Lou rougit.

-Euh, oui, ce serais pas mal, mais on se demandait aussi si on pouvait faire...heu...une sorte de trêve vis à vis des Griffondors et des Serpentard.

Will sourit et évita de brandir les bras en l'air avec un cris de joie. Enfin! Après des années de haine , les Griffondors et les Serpentard faisait enfin la paix! C'était merveilleux! Depuis le temps que les Pouffsoufles attendait ça!

-On viendras vous encourager au match contre Alex.

Jason eu un sourire.

-Ça va, c'est juste un sport, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire!.

Will trouva que de plus en plus de gens ici commençait à avoir des propos censé. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la population sorcière était si attaché au ...les mordus étaient pareille avec un sport qui consistait à lâcher une bande d'excités derrière une balle innocente. Comment ça s'appelait déjà? Le phout?

Piper tandis la main vers les trois Griffondors.

-Alors, cette trêve, on la signe?

Jason s'empressa de lui serrer la main en rougissant. Quelque chose disait à Will que cette trêve tombait à pic pour lui.

Percy et Jason rentrèrent dans la salle commune et Nico allait les suivre quand il se tourna vers Will.

Après avoir vérifié que les Serpentards étaient loin, il souffla:

-Euh...Tu viendras aussi me...NOUS voir au match?

Will souri dans le noir.

-Tu voudrais que je viennes? le taquina-t-il.

Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvais pas savoir si Nico l'avait mal pris. Une seconde de silence, puis deux, et trois. Le cœur de Will battait horriblement fort.

Puis:

-Oui.

Les lèvres de Will s'étirèrent dans un sourire incontrôlé.

-Bien sur que je viendrais!

 **Le match se passera-t-il bien? L'Accord durera-t-il? Les dégâts de Festus se verrons-t-ils?Et, plus important, Lou va-t-elle transformer les témoins de son échec en cochon? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Ou pas.**


	8. Très mauvaise journée

**Salut tout le monde! Je vais peut être vous faire une fausse joie, mais ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, mais un chapitre bonus, comme pour celui avec Magnus et Alex, mais avec Frank et Hazel. Et oui, c'est très court.**

La journée de Frank avait passablement mal commencé. D'abord, il avait été réveillé par Will, qui sifflotait d'un air joyeux dans la salle de bain. Depuis qu'il trainait avec Nico di Angelo, Will était d'un naturel encore plus enjoué que d'habitude. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, il laissait tout ce qu'il faisait en plan pour le rejoindre. Il s'asseyait toujours à ses coté en cours (sauf en métamorphose où les Pouffsouffles étaient avec les Serdaigle)le taquinant gentillement.

Et pour revenir à nos moutons, Frank ne souhaitait à PERSONNE de se faire réveiller par l'horrible son que produisait Solace en faisant sortir de l'air de sa bouche(on appeler ça sifflement par faute de vocabulaire pour le qualifier).

Puis, en se levant, il s'était étalé par terre en trébuchant sur un des nombreux carnets de Will. Il l'avait ouvert, pour voir. Il était remplis de mots en désordre trouvé dans la Gazette du sorcier.Ça donnait: Grand Europe ministre cherche chaise New York cinq limasses explosion.

Frank en ouvrit un autre. C'était des dossiers sur Mac Gonnagall. Will ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire de son temps.

Quand Frank avait voulu se doucher, il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un avait vidé tout le ballon d'eau chaude (quelqu'un de blond, qui faisait des études de médicomagie)Frank avait du sortir de la salle de bain trempé, pour chercher sa baguette et chauffer l'eau lui même.

Ensuite, il s'était tapé la honte devant Magnus Chase en avouant qu'il n'avait pas commencé le devoir de botanique que tout le monde avait finis (Frank était nul en botanique) Et comme il avait absolument voulu se justifier auprès de Magnus, il était arrivé en retard au cours d'enchantement et avait récolté une heure de colle.

A midi, il y avait plus de patates.

C'était une mauvaise journée.

Il était en train de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur ce fichu devoir quand il bouscula quelqu'un. L'incident aurait était banal si Frank n'avait pas porté une haute pile de livre et une pousse de mandragore morte dans un bocal, qui se brisa au sol. Frank jura, tenta d'éviter les éclats de verre et laissa tomber ses livres.

-Oh, désolé! Je t'avais pas vu!

Frank leva les yeux vers une jeune fille noire aux cheveux pailles grillé et aux yeux extraordinairement doré. Elle s'agenouilla pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres.

-Tiens. fit-elle . Des traité de botanique, c'est pour un devoir? Tu veux que je t'aide?

Frank ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle portait l'insigne des Griffondors. Pourquoi une Griffondors voulait aider un Pouffsoufle?

La jeune fille lui sourit et sorti sa baguette, qu'elle pointa vers les débris de verre au sol.

-Reparo.

Les éclats affluèrent les uns vers les autres pour reformer le flacon, que la jeune fille tendit à Frank.

-Je m'appelle Hazel. dit-elle en Levesque. Et toi?

Hazel Levesque. La petite sœur de Nico di Angelo. Elle semblait beaucoup moins antipathique que son frère.

-Frank Zhang. répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Hazel la prit pour l'aider à se relever. Elle redressa ses livres dans ses bras.

-Alors? C'est quoi ce devoir?

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ça va? tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui à passé une mauvaise journée.

Frank haussa les épaules. Depuis peu, elle n'était plus si mauvaise.

 **Frank risque-t-il sa vie à trainer avec la sœur de Nico? Va-t-il finir son devoir de botanique? La phrase" Grand Europe ministre cherche chaise New York cinq limasses explosion."est-elle un message codé? Et plus important, les patates vont-elles revenir? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Ou pas.**


	9. Match de Quiditch

**Avec ce titre des plus sibyllin, je suis sure que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passera dans ce chapitre!**  
Will l'avouait sans honte, avant ce jour là, il n'aurait jamais songé retourner voir un match de Quiditch de sa vie Jamais.  
Généralement, quand tout les autres élèves se précipitaient sur le terrain, Will en profitait pour avoir toute la salle commune pour lui tout seul. Il s'allumait un bon feu de cheminée, allait se chercher des biscuit au sésame aux cuisines qui étaient juste à coté et se calait dans le meilleurs fauteuil avec un livre. Tant pis pour le stéréotype de Pouffsoufle mollasson.  
Mais il allait faire une exception puisque Nico lui avait demandé.  
En plus, il faisait beau. Will était une brèle en Quiditch, mais il connaissait peu de sport où les joueurs joignent les mains et lève les yeux vers le ciel pour prier, la veille d'un match:  
-Pitié Merlin, faite qu'il pleuve, qu'on puisse jouer dans les meilleurs conditions de notre beau sport!  
Will sourit à cette pensée. Tandis que les équipes se préparaient dans les vestiaires, Will parti crapahuter dans les gradins à la recherches de supporters de Griffondors qui ne lui serrait pas complétement inconnus.  
Autours de lui, les élevés de Poudlard c'était transformé en une masse bruyante et apparemment doté d'une vie propre comme un roi des élèves brandissaient des banderoles et braillaient des phrases qui, dites séparément aurait probablement un sens, mais qui, beuglé toute en même temps, en avait beaucoup moins. Quelque chose , dans un coin des gradins attira son attention.  
Il s'agissait de trois lions de carnaval chinois qui tentaient de repousser les assauts répété d'un petit dragon doré. Une main sorti de sous le dragon de gauche pour le chasser.  
-C'est quoi ces costumes? s'esclaffa Will en s'approchant des lions qui était également accompagné d'Alex Fierro, tout barbouillé de rouge(oui aujourd'hui c'était un garçon.)  
La tête en papier d'un des lions se releva sur celle de Lou Ellen.  
-On vient encourager les Griffondors parce que finalement, ils sont pas si cons. Mais si les autres Serpentard nous voit c'est la honte.  
-On est en mode furtif!ajouta la voix de Cecyl, quelque part derrière elle.  
Will était plié de rire. Ils étaient tellement ridicule dans leurs "mode furtif". Et dire que dix huit ans plutôt,Serpentard était surnommé le Maison maléfique! Les choses se perdaient...  
-Alex, encore, ça va, il est préfet, personne iras se foutre de lui!  
Alex acquiesça, plongeant une main dans son paquet de pop corn sans quitter le terrain des yeux.  
Will rit;  
-Et toi Piper? T'es préfète aussi il me semble.  
-Il fallait quelqu'un pour faire l'arrière de Léo. expliqua une voix au Sud du lion gauche.  
Lou Ellen continuait son monologue, surement très fière de son idée de déguisement. Apparemment, ils avaient aussi tenté le polynectar, mais comme ils n'avaient que deux semaines pour le faire, ils avaient abandonné.  
En plus, ils auraient eu l'air malin s'ils avaient croisé leurs double des Griffondors dans la foule.  
-Le plus dur, soupira Lou, Ça a été de sortir de la salle commune. Connor s'est pris les pieds dans son costume trois fois!  
-Si tu crois que c'est facile de faire l'arrière !s'insurgea le derrière du lion 3.  
Cecyl passa la tête pardessus le costume pour regarder Will.  
-On a aussi des écharpes de Griffodors. T'en veux ?  
Will ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, car il était assez déstabilisé devoir son meilleur ami déguisé en lion de carnaval chinois. Ça lui rappelait une légende où des gens se cachait sous des moutons pour sortir d'une grotte...  
-Ça commence!s'exclama le lion gauche avec la voix de Léo.  
L'entraîneur entra sur le terrain et commença à disposer les balle. Par contre Will aurait été bien incapable de mettre un nom sur chacune d'elle.  
-Eh,salut Will !  
Will se tourna vers sa droite d'où arrivait Frank, lui aussi peinturluré de rouge.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il.  
Frank désigna une jeune fille noire à l'autre bout des gradins qui agitait une bannière de Griffondors avec deux de ses copines.  
-Je...heu...pensais retrouver quelqu'un...avoua Frank en s'empourprant un peu plus.  
Will observa la jeune fille. Il lui semblait bien que c'était Hazel, la petite sœur de Nico. L'idée fit son chemin dans la tête de Will.  
-Aaaah...Alors c'est TOI « l'enfoiré de canadien » qui colle sa« sorella adorée » ? Il en parle depuis une semaine !  
Frank esquissa un rictus.  
-Ravis qu'il est parlé de moi...Bon, ils entrent sur le terrain!  
En effet, les deux équipes venaient de sortir des vestiaires, balais en mains. Nico se détacha de ses joueurs, tout comme Annabeth du coté des Serdaigle et lui sera la mains.  
Ce n'était pas la poignée de main virile et agressive que Lee Flecher servait à tout va, mais un simple serrage de main, signifiant qu'on jouerait dans les règle et que personne ne serait tué (ou en tout cas si ça arrivait, ce n'était pas volontaire)  
Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet. Will sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de leur airs joyeux tendit qu'ils quittaient le sol. Le blond avait encore plus l'impression que d'habitude que ses pieds étaient collé au sol,lourd de plombs. Le souvenirs de ce cours de première année lui revinrent en mémoire. Un balais qui refusait de quitter le sol. Une horrible déception. Trois syllabes griffonné sur un parchemin qui revenaient chaque année dans sa lettre. Les élèves fous de joie dans le ciel, et lui...  
Will arrêta d'y penser tandis que le souafle était envoyé en l'air. Le premier à s'en saisir fut Malcom Pace, qui le renvoya à Miranda Gardiner en l'envoyant pardessus la tête de Meg (de petite taille). D'un coup de batte rageur, Clarisse Larue envoya un cognard droit sur la jolie Serdaigle.  
Le balais de Miranda fit un tonneau sous une manœuvre habile de sa propriétaire qui en perdit malheureusement le souafle.  
La balle fut aussitôt rattrapée par Nico qui, sans même jeter un regard à Clarisse qui se faisait applaudir par sa maison, fonça droit devant lui. Will se pencha un peu en avant./p  
Nico avait beau utiliser un vieille étoile filante que le marché avait cessé de vendre parce qu'il était démodé, l'habitude , qui n'avait pas la chance de faire parti d'un duo stratégique comme Malcom et Ellis, mettait à profit sa vitesse a grand coup de virages vertigineux. Il fonça droit sur les gens avant de tourner au dernier moment, risquant à chaque fois de se faire désarçonner et de causer un arrêt cardiaque aux joueur grand mère de Will aurait fortement désapprouvé cette méthode. Pour elle tout devait s'écarter de son chemin. Cette règle s'appliquait aux sorciers, aux forêt, et même parfois aux montagnes.  
Nico,lui zigzaguait comme une mouche, ce que Will trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder, et en même temps très dangereux. Lorsque Nico se retrouva face aux anneaux, il tomba sur Mike Kanale, un colosse de Serdaigle. Il était tellement énorme qu'on se demandait encore comment il tenait sur un balais.  
Comme si tout était prévu, Nico lança le souafle à Jason, en contre bas,qui l'expédia dans un autre anneau.  
-Wooo...souffla Piper d'un air ensorcelé en sortant de son lion de papier.  
Tandis que Jason passait en volant près des gradins, elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui fit rougir le blond.  
J'avais jamais remarqué que les Griffondors jouaient ...plutôt bien. ..fit-elle sans quitter Jason des yeux. Pour le fils du ministre, il à pas l'air trop coincé...  
-Pip's revient!chuchota follement Léo, dont le déguisement pendait à l'arrière.  
Si son cousin recevait les acclamation de sa maison, Nico se laissa pas distraire et récupéra le souafle dès sa remise en jeu.  
-MacCaffrey !tonna-t-il en balançant le ballon d'un grand mouvement du bras.  
La balle vola au dessus de Malcom et Ellis, les deux meilleurs poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. Meg MacCaffrey piqua une remonté de folie et s'empara du souafle sous le nez des deux garçons.  
-Trop lents les boloss!exulta-elle en fonçant vers les anneaux.  
-Regarde devant toi!rugit Nico.  
Meg obeit et pilla net devant un cognard envoyé par Annabeth Chase.  
Meg,encore déstabilisé d'avoir vu la mort de si près, se fit aussitôt piquer le souafle par reparti vers les anneaux de Griffondors,faisant régulièrement des passe à tenta de récupérer la balle, mais les Serdaigle étaient trop rapide et en plus, un cognard lui fonçait dessus.  
Ellis attrapa la balle que lui jetait Malcom et la lança vers un des anneaux.  
Le balais de Percy fit une embardé et le jeune homme rattrapa le souafle et se le prenant en plein dans le Griffondor leva son trophée au dessus de sa tête, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement des Griffondors présents.  
Il se fendit d'un immenses sourire. Visiblement, il adorait le Quiditch.  
Will,il restait quelque chose qu le chiffonnait. Cet esprit de compétition entre les maisons le rebutait un peu./p  
-Nico !S'exclama Percy en lançant la balle au sus nommé.  
Nico s'en empara sous le nez de Miranda et reparti en zigzaguant vers les anneaux.  
-Jaz' !  
ason était parfaitement près à la réception d'un souafle..qui n'arriva jamais, puisque Malcom venait de le reprendre, à la surprise de tous(y compris de Malcom, qui évitait juste un cognard)  
Le blond regarda d'un air ahuri la balle entre ses mains jusqu'à ce que Reyna, l'attrapeuse, ne lui hurle de pas rester planté là comme une gourge, y a di Angelo qui te fonce dessus! Malcom fit une embardé et remonta dans les airs tandis qu'Annabeth lançait un cognard vers Nico, qui du battre en retraite. Quelque instants plus tard,Serdaigle marquait son premiers but.  
Les élèves avaient l'air au comble du bonheur, alors que Will ne cesser de calculer le taux de danger qui pesait sur les joueurs,les spectateurs et les oiseaux imprudents.  
Au bouts de sept but( deux pour Griffondors, cinq pour Serdaigle)Will se rongeait les ongles, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis trois bonnes années, Nico allait finir par le rendre fou(Qu'est ce que vous dites derrière? Il est déjà fou? Mais non, mais non...)  
Le souafle était actuellement entre les mains de Malcom(encore, qu'est ce qu'il est doué)quand Nico s'exclama :  
-Siléna !Vif d'or !  
Comme une même personne, les élèves, les professeurs et les joueurs non concernés se tournèrent à l'unisson vers la direction indiqué par Nico.  
Lequel Nico profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour faire sauter le souafle des mains de Malcom, le récupérer et foncer vers les anneaux.  
Will ne pu retenir un sifflement d'appréciation. Et quand Will sifflait, ça passait pour une sirène d'alarme. Nico se tourna vers lui, pensant surement tomber sur un type en combustion spontané. Quand il le vit,un jolie sourire vint éclairer son visage et une légère rougeur colorer ses joues.  
Will lui rendit son sourire, distrait. Il était sur un nuage de voir que sa présence fasse plaisir à Nico. Le brun jeta le souafle à Meg,qui fit une embardé vers les anneaux de Serdaigle en contournant savamment Ellis.  
Le ballon fusa. Le bras de Mike aussi. Le souafle lui frôla le doigt savant de traverser l'anneau. Un brouhaha joyeux s'éleva des tribune de Griffondors. Hazel poussa un cris victorieux.  
Nico n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait désigné le Vif d'or. Siléna et Reyna restèrent au coude à coude un moment jusqu'à ce que le Vif disparaisse à la déception de tous (sauf d'Alex, qui de toute façons, s'intéressait plus à son pop corn qu'au match)  
Tandis que la moitié des spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel en essayant de trouver le Vif d'Or, les lions de carnavals et les deux Pouffsoufle suivait le souafle, en poussant des exclamations lorsqu'il entrait entre les mains de Nico, Jason ou Percy. Soudain,Annabeth balança un violent coup de batte et envoya un cogard vers Griffondors, alerté par Jason, vira sur la gauche. Le cognard fila au dessus de sa tête pour se précipiter vers les gradins. Avec un hoquet, Alex, Will et Frank se reculèrent brusquement. Alex trébucha sur le lion de gauche et tomba par terre,entraînant le déguisement dans sa chute.  
Piper se dépatouilla du costume, étonnée.  
-Qu'est ce que...commença-t-elle.  
yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du cagnard qui fonçait vers Serpentard saisi vivement sa baguette et la pointa vers la balle.  
-DEVIS !Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.  
Piper avait toujours eu un don pour les mots, même quand ce n'était pas des sortilèges. La balle effectua un angle de cinq soixante quinze degrés et fila droit devant elle.  
Will eu à peine le temps de se tourner vers le terrain que le cognard heurtait Nico de plein fouet, lui démantelant l'épaule. Le garçon lâcha le souafle et son balais avant de basculer sur le coté,tombait dans le vide.  
Comment Nico va-t-il s'en sortir? Le Quiditch est -il vraiment un sport dangereux? Va t'en se rendre compte que Clarisse à un jeu beaucoup trop violent?Et plus important: Madame Pomfresh prendra-t-elle sa retraite au Seychelles?  
Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.  
Ou pas.


	10. Mamdame pomfresh sauve la situation

**Désolé de vous avoir coupé en plein suspense la dernière fois, voici la suite!**

-NICO!s'écria Will,comme la plupart des spectateurs affolé.

Le blond se précipita en avant, s'appuyant aux rambardes pour voir le Griffondor chuter.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Oh non, non, saleté de jeu!

-Bouge toi de là blondie, cinquième maison en action!

Will se retourna juste à temps pour voir une fille de la cinquième maison qui lui avait si gentillement donné son emploie du temps en début d'année dégaina sa baguette et enjamba la rambarde en criant :

-Actio!

Will écarquilla les yeux,totalement dépassé par la situation. Sur le bord du terrain, la balais de Mérida Dumbrosh, remplaçante de Griffondors lui échappa des main et fila vers celles de la bleue. La jeune fille enjamba le manche et pique droit vers Nico, qu'elle attrapa par le soupira de soulagement. Cette fille était des plus bizarre, mais elle se révélait utile.

Lors qu'elle atterri repris sa forme initiale,déposant Nico à ses pieds, Alex se releva.

-Hé!Je la connais celle là!fit-il. Elle est dans ma classe. J'ai cours avec les Serdaigle les trois quart du temps!

Ce n'était pas franchement que Will se fichait de ce que Alex racontait, ou que ça ne l'interressait pas, mais il avait autre choses à faire en priorité.Il devait savoir si Nico allait bien avant d'apprécier la libération féminine que représenter la cinquième maison.

En contre bas, la jeune fille leva la tête vers les gradins, tenant un Nico sans connaissance dans les bras.

-Alors Solace, tu vas te grouiller oui!J'suis pas médecin moi!

Will sursauta, ignorant qu'elle connaissait son nom. Après tout, ben..c'était un Pouffsoufle. Et un GARÇON qui plus est. Étrangement, la cinquième maison vouait une haine irrationnelle à la gente masculine.

Le jeune sorcier se précipita vers les escalier des gradins pour rejoindre le terrain. Tandis qu'il dévalait les marches, Will joignit les mains.

-Par pitié merlin, faites qu'il est rien de grave.

Il déboula sur le terrain, Piper sur les talons alors que les cousins de Nico atterrissaient.

Jason se précipita vers Nico.

-Nom de Morgane!s'exclama-t-il,Il va bien?

Percy se passa une main sur le visage.

-Oooh..oncle Hadès va nous tuer..gémit-il.

Will le fusilla du regard. Comment pouvait-il pensez à ça alors que Nico venait de recevoir un cognard dans l'épaule. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point il tenait à cette tête de mule de Griffondor.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi si il va bien?fit la fille aux cheveux bleus.C'est lui l'infirmier.

Là dessus, elle tendit Nico à Will.

-Tiens moi ça -t-elle.

"Ça"?Mais ce n'était pas un vulgaire objet enfin!C'était son Nico!Son être méritait plus de considéré. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance et son visage était encore plus pâle et maladif que d'habitude. Will pinça les lèvres en observant le bras blésé du n'était pas beau à voir.

Les professeurs commençaient à arriver sur le terrain, précédé par Alex.

-J'ai toujours dit que ce sport était beaucoup trop dangereux pour nos élèves!enrageait madame Pomfresh en faisant apparaitre un brancard d'un coup de baguette. On en a des comme ça tout les ans!Soit gentil, met le sur le brancard Will, je vais le ramener à l'infirmerie!

Will obéit à sa prof et hissa Nico sur le brancard en faisant bien attention à ne pas cogner son bras blésé.

-On est vraiment désolé madame...bafouilla Percy.

-TAIS TOI LE MORVEUX!répliqua madame Pomfresh, qui était passablement énervé.

Percy eut un mouvement de recul.

-J'adore cette Alex.

Jason trottina derrière Madame Pomfresh.

-Excusez moi?C'est mon cousin, je peux rester avec lui?

L'infirmière agita le bras en l'air.

-Ah non hein! L'infirmerie est déjà bondée, merci!

Monsieur Hedge, l'entraineur de Quiditch, déboula vers ses joueurs.

-Mais vous faites quoi là? Vous avez oublié les règles? le Vif n'a pas était attrapé, la partie continue!

Jason écarquilla les yeux comme si on venait de recevoir un sceau d'eau glacé en pleine figure.

-Quoi? Mais..Nico est blésé!

-On le remplaceras! rétorqua Hedge.

Annabeth et Jason échangèrent un regard effaré.

-Quel beau Alex, bras croisé.

Jason et les autres joueurs adressèrent une grimace désolé à Will et s'éloignèrent vers le terrain.

\- Will!tonna madame Pomfresh au loin, Viens m'aider, je n'en peut PLUS!

Will sursauta.

-Euh, oui, pas de problème, j'arrive!répondit-il.

Il trottina derrière l'infirmière et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Je m'occupe de lui!assura-t-il.

.

Comme l'avait affirmé madame Pomfresh, même avant l'arrivé de Nico, l'infirmerie était saturé.

Comme toute les infirmerie du monde en période de contrôle.

Certains feignaient la nausée, des filles avaient leurs règles, certains saignaient du nez et d'autres étaient victimes d'une épidémie de rhume de cerveau. Madame Pomfresh était extrêmement bien conservé pour son âge. Peut de gens le savait, mais elle pouvait marcher à un rythme effroyablement rapide quand elle voulait.

Lors que Will, terriblement lent face à elle, finit enfin par arriver dans l'infirmerie bondé chercha des yeux un bruns en tenue de Quiddicht qui se serait casé un bras. Malheureusement,dans la foule , c'était pas très pratique.

Soudain, Madame Pomfresh passa devant lui, suivis par une ordre d'élèves , réclamant des mots de dispenses, des tampons, des mouchoirs et des pastilles pour la gorge.

-Ah, Will, pas trop tôt!Va donc t'occuper du bras de Nico di Angelo*s'il te plait. les potions sont dans le placard, fait attention, j'ai trop forcé sur le tilleul, il risque de somnoler un peu. Marine, je saaaaais que tu te vide de ton sang par le nez, mais attends un peu enfin!

Will se fraya un chemin vers l'armoire et y chercha la potions de soudages d' n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose, il savait s'y prendre. Le blond entassa les petites fioles sur un plateau et se faufila vers le lit que madame Pomfresh lui avait désigné en zigzaguant entre les élèves.

Lorsque Will arriva, Nico avait repris connaissance, grimaçant en serrant son bras blessé jurait en italien mais se tue brusquement lorsqu'il vit Will.

-Mais...Qu...Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Will esquissa un sourire en refermant le rideau avant de poser les fioles sur la table de chevet.

-A ton avis? Je bosse ici je te rappelle."Docteur Solace", tu te souviens?

Nico reversa la tête en arrière , en grognant d'un air mécontent. Will fit mine d'ignorer sa mauvaise humeur et s'affaira plutôt sur la potion qu'il versa dans un grand verre.

-Est ce que je suis maudit pour devoir te supporter comme ça tout le temps! grogna Nico les yeux fixer sur le plafond.

Will pinça les lèvres mais lui tendit le verre avec un petit sourire.

-Tu me vois comme une malédiction?demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

Nico attrapa le verre et le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de finir par esquisser un sourire.

-il.

C'était un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même, qui réchauffa le cœur de Will.

-Je t'aimes bien. avoua Nico en avalant son verre.

Will senti des tiraillement ariens dans son ventre à ces mots. Comme c'était bon d'être amoureux **(ce message n'est pas approuvé par les Chasseresses d'Artèmis, misent a part les shipeuse du Solangelo)**.

Soudain, Nico se mit à tousser bruyamment avec une grimasse de dégout.

-Bah!Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?( Nouvelle quinte de toux)C'est...beu...y a pas de mots pour décrire ça...

Will attrapa le verre vide avec un sourire désolé.La médecine de madame Pomfresh n'était pas réputé pour sa douceur. Dans le cas, présent, c'était peut être également dû à l'excès de tilleul. Il appuya sur l'épaule valide de Nico pour le rallonger.

-Tu risque d'avoir un peu envie de dormir. Tu veux que je te réveille si Jason et les autres vienne te voir?

Nico eut un rictus moqueur.

-Parce que tu te croit assez fort pour me réveiller? J'ai le sommeil profond. Demande à Jason et tu(il fut interrompu par un immense bâillement) verras.

Ses yeux commencaient à devenir vague. Will agita la main devant son visage.

-Nico? Whouwou?

-Hum...mouis, j'écoute? marmonna Nico.

Will eut un petit sourire, le trouvant d'une mignonerie touchante. Il se pinça les lèvres en se rendant soudain compte de quelque chose. _"J'ai envie de l'embrasser"_ réalisa-t-il soudain. _"Je crève d'envie de l'embrasser"._

Il pensa à Apollon, qui lui conseillait sans subtilité aucune de je cite,foutre sa langue dans la bouche de Nico depuis plus d'un mois. Et après il se disait poète...Pourquoi avait-on tant envie d'embrasser les gens qu'on aimait?

Nico se cala dans l'oreiller, après un instant d'hésitation, se tourna un peu vers Will.

-Je veux pas te déranger, mais vu que les cours sont annulé à cause du match qui continu sans moi..Tu pourrais rester un peu? termina-t-il en rougissant. Si..si tu es d'accord bien sur.

Will senti une envie irrésistible de sourire lui étirer les lèvres.

-Oui, oui bien reste. Pas de problème. Et puis comme ça je donne un coup de main à Madame Pomfresh et tout et...

Nico ne l'écoutait plus. D'ailleurs il ne l'entendait plus. D'ailleurs il dormait.

Will se pencha en avant, et, avec l'impression de profaner un temple sacré, remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Nico.

.

Quand Will ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il avait mal à la nuque. La deuxième, c'était qu'il était à moitié couché sur le lit d'infirmerie de Nico.

Le blond se redressa. Il faisait noir et un silence paisible régnait sur Poudlard. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Nico. Il était vide.

Où était-il passé?Will se souvint que, une semaine après le début de l'année, Nico lui avait avoué qu'il découchait souvent.

Mais là, l'hiver approchait et Nico était blessé!

Will maugréa un juron, mais pas trop fort, pour ne pas réveiller les malades et s'approcha de vitraux. Les carreaux était froids sous sa paume lorsqu'il poussa la vitre. La garçons posa ses mains sur la pierre pour se pencher en avant.

Will balaya le parc du regard, commençant à grelotter dans l'air glacé.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu la silhouette d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un blouson d'aviation qui courrait vers la forêt. Will sera les dents alors que Nico pénétrait dans les 'est qu'il allait faire maintenant? Rejoindre le Griffondor? Pas question, sa mère l'avait assez mis en garde contre la forêt Inderdite. Prévenir MacGanagall? Will hésitait quand une phrase de Freyrj lui revint en mémoire "Il a vécu des choses horrible que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.C'est un garçon plein de mystères mais fait lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait."

A contre cœur, Will referma la fenêtre et ramassa ses affaires pour retourner au dortoir des Pouffsoufle. Si Nico avait des secrets douloureux, il ferait en sortes qu'il ne souffre plus.

Plus jamais.

 ***Quel hasaaaaard!**

 **Nico se remettra-t-il de sa chute? Le reste de l'équipe a-t-elle gagné le match? Will découvrira-t-il où va notre Griffondor préféré? Et plus important, les Serpentard ressortiront-ils avec leurs déguisement de carnaval chinois pour Noël?Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Ou pas.**


	11. Rattrapage (Percabeth)

Percy regarda autour de lui d'un air de voyageur qui découvre un nouveau monde.

La bibliothèque. En 6 ans d'études,il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds,recopiant ses devoirs sur Nico ou Jason.

Il faut dire pour la défense de Percy qu'il était dyslexique au possible et ne pouvait pas lire trois lignes sans que les lettres se mettent a danser la salsa.

Ce n'était pas très pratique.

Mais peu à peu, les BUSES approchaient et Percy se retrouvait sans personne pour l'aider à ré passait tout son temps dans les airs(ce qui ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude) mais a présent, ses plans de secours, Hazel et Nico, se faisaient la malle avec des Poufsouffles.

Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Clarisse et Meg était aussi dyslexique que était donc condamné à réviser seul.

Le jeune garçon s'avança dans les rayon, peu familier à se genre de lieux, à la recherche d'un ouvrages dans le genres "Toutes les fiches récapitulatives pour les BUSES".

Comme il n'en trouvait pas,Percy se rabati sur un manuel de potion avant d'aller s'installer à une table pour y prendre des notes qu'il réviserait plus tard,au chaud dans son dortoir.

En fond, on peut voir passer Nico, les bras chargés de livres,talonné par Will.

-Tu prend bien la potions de madame Pomfresh?

Et à Nico de répliquer:

-Je vais très BIEN!J'ai pas besoins d'un infirmier Solace!

Bien vite,l'hyperactivité de Percy commença à se tapotait du pied par terre,jouait avec son encrier et marmonnait des nez dans son livre,il ne vit pas les regards meurtriers des autres usagers de la bibliothèque.

Soudain une fille s'assit brusquement à ses cotés.

-Dit?chuchota-t-elle rageusement, Ça te dérangerait de faire moins de bruit?On s'entend plus étudier!

Percy leva les yeux et son cœur fit un fille face à lui portait un uniforme de Serdaigle sur lequel coulait une cascade de boucles blondes.

La jeune fille le regardait d'un air sévére de ses grands yeux la reconnus aussitô était bien différente de la gamine de première année qui avait connus mais c'était bien elle.

-Annabeth?fit-il.

Annabeth ouvrit des yeux étonné.

-Percy?

Annabeth et Percy avaient été dans la même classe toute leurs premières année. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et le mots était ne comptait plus les nuits où il avait tiré Annabeth du lit pour l'amener observer les étoiles.

Percy se souvenait très bien d'une nuit où il voulait frimer et avait désigné ce qui lui semblait être la constellation du Pégase. Annabeth avait gentiment fait remarqué que la dite constellation se trouvait à l'exacte opposé que ce que désignait. Ce jour là, Percy avait appris qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de frimer avec une Serdaigle.

Jamais.

En deuxième année,ils avaient changé de classe et leur rapports c'étaient limité les premiers mois à un petit signe de tête dans les couloirs puis à rien du la voyait de temps en temps au match de Quiditch, mais ce n'était jamais ni le lieu ni le moment pour allez la saluer.

Annabeth ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise ravie.

-Alors ça, cervelle d'algues, qu'est ce que tu fait là?

Percy désigna son livre de potions.

-Comme tu peux le voir...j'essaie de rattraper mes six dernières années

Annabeth souri.Même en première année, Percy n'était pas bien doué...

-Et tu t'en sort comment?demanda-t-elle.

Percy lui tendit ses maigres jeune fille fit la grimace en les avisant.

-Mouais..c'est très moyen tout ça..

Percy gémit.

-Ben oui, mais j'ai personne avec qui réviser!Ils m'ont tous lâchement abandonné!Et moi je vais rater mes BUUUUUUSES!

Et là dessus, Percy s'effondra théâtralement sur la table. Il entendit Annabeth rire, ainsi que plusieurs élèves lui dire de se taire, pauvre abruti.

-Hé Percy,je peux te faire des cours de rattrapage moi si tu veux...

Percy releva vivement la tête.

-C'est vrai?

Annabeth lui souri et hocha la tête.

-Et puis, comme ça, ça nous permettras de nous revoir un suis sure qu'on a plein de chose à se raconter.

 **Percy va-t-il rater ses BUSES? Annabeth va-t-elle supporter Cervelle d'Algues jusqu'a la fin de l'année?Va-t-on fêter enfin Noël à Poudlard? Et plus important:la course de limaces organisé par les Serpentard serra-t-elle un succès par temps de pluie?**

 **Vous le saurez au chapitre prochain.**

 **Ou pas.**


	12. Vacances de Noël

**Avant de commencer, je tenais a vous prévenir que a apparemment décidé de retirer presque un mot sur deux de ce chapitre et que malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas a les remettre, désolé par avance.**

Will faisait son sac pour les vacances en fredonnant un chant de Noël (il avait oublier l'idée de siffler quand ses camarades avait crus à une alerte incendie.)  
Will ne faisait pas sa valise de manière normal,c'est à dire en attrapant les vêtements et en les balançant sans pitié aucune au fond de la valise en question.A la place, il avait patiemment fait une liste, avait replier tout ses vêtement soigneusement et avait assemblé le tout dans sa valise comme on joue à Tétris. Nico lui avait dit qu'il se compliquait la vie de façons navrante, mais Will était un garçon organisé.  
Sauf quand il courrait comme un dératé derrière son rat à travers sa chambre pour le mettre dans sa boite.  
Will dérapa sur une chaussette de Frank et s'étala par terre tandis que Peste filait se cacher sous le ronchonna et tendit la main sous le avoir des animaux devenait un calvaire dès qu'on partait en vacances ?  
-Allez quoi!ronchonna Will en tendant les doigts vers son rat effrayé.Viens gentiment dans ta boite et j'te laisse tranquille !  
Il finit par attraper Peste et par la traîner vers lui,ses petites griffes grattouillant le sol à rythme effréné.  
Will la mit dans sa cage, qu'il ferma à clef avant d'effectuer une dernière vérification de ses bagages. Il attrapa sa valise, mit son manteau, puis,pensant à sa mère, enfila une écharpe jaune noire.  
-Joyeux Noël Franck ! Lança-t-il en direction de la salle de bain.  
Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Franck, mais supposa qu'il lui souhaitait de bonne vacance aussi.  
Will traina sa valise à travers les escalier et espéra que Peste n'était pas trop secoué.Quand il lui faisait peur sans le vouloir, elle le fuyait pendant des semaines.  
La salle commune de Pouffsoufle avait été décoré au couleur des fêtes de Noël, mais seul les derniers élèves qui restaient pour les vacances et qui c'était regroupé au coin du feu avec des gâteaux sablés pour écouter Austin jouer des chants de fêtes au saxophone pouvaient en profiter.  
-Joyeux Noël Will!lança Magnus en le voyant approcher.  
Will lui rendit son salut.  
-Ah,ça , ça veut dire que je dois y ça Kayla en se penchant vers Austin pour lui faire la bise. Mes pères m'attendent à Près au Lard.A plus les gens !  
Tandis qu'elle ramassait ses affaires,Will se tourna vers les cinq Pouffsoufle restant:Austin, Magnus, Sam, Blitzen et Hearthstone.  
-Et vous? Vous ne partaient pas ?  
Austin s'arrêta un instant de jouer.  
-Ma mère dit qu'on doit couper un peu le cordon et aimerais que nous passions Noël chacun de notre coté.Elle a lut ça je sais pas où...  
-L'orphelinat fait des falafel dégueulasse.déclara Magnus en mordant dans un sablé.Et puis Alex part pas non plus alors...  
-Ma mère va probablement m'oublier dans toute ma tripoté de frères et sœurs alors...maugréa Blitzen.  
Will se tourna vers Hearthstone.  
-Hearth ?  
« Je ne retournerais jamais là bas! »signa précipita le garçon d'un air paniqué.  
Will leva des mains apaisantes pour le calmer, tandis que Blitz tapotait l'épaule de Hearth.  
-Ok,oublis ça!fit toi Samirah?Tu vas pas voir ton père ?  
-MON PERE,IL PEUX ALLER CREVER!rugit Samirah.  
Elle avait l 'air absolument enragé.Kayla posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à reculer vers la porte.  
-Pas de question familiale a Noël.règle numéro un. rapella-t-elle.  
Mais Will avait la mémoire courte apparemment.

Après avoir trainé sa valise à travers les escaliers, s'être fait arrosé d'eau froide par Peeves dans le couloir (comme c'était drôle..Will était mort de rire)et de s'être dépêtré dans la neige,Will avait finis par arriver à la gare où une bande d'élèves frigorifiés attendaient dans le froid et la bruine en battant la semelle. Nico était seul sous un panneau d'affichage, son Etoile Filante à la main parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans sa valise. Il redressa la tête à l'approche de Will et esquissa un plusieurs semaines, Nico devenait de plus en plus amical avec Will. Même si il s'ennervait encore un peu quand le médecin qui sommeillait en Will s'éveillait.  
-Hé!lança le jeune Noël !  
Nico le regarda de haut en bas.  
-Sympa ton il.  
Will leva les yeux, un peu naïf de de croire qui pouvait voir un truc qui était sur sa tête.  
-Oh,j'avais complètement oublier ça.  
Will remarqua alors l'étrange tenu de portait Nico. C'était un costume sombre,le genre qu'on porte au mariage, au entretient d'embauche et au enterrement. Franchement, qui portait ça pour rentrer chez lui pour Noël ?  
-Euh..Nico?demanda-t-il.C'est quoi cette tenue ?  
Nico fit la grimasse.  
-Noël chez moi, c'est pas aussi chaleureux que ça devrait être...maugréa-t-il.  
Will pencha la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
La mâchoire de Nico se crispa et Will vit ses jointures blanchirent autour de son balais.  
-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq -t-il.C'était un peu avant Noël et mon père et moi, on était venu la chercher à son travail au Ministère. Des Néo mangemorts. Elle était née moldus...  
Sa voix se brisa et il tourna le dos à Will pour essuyer ses yeux. Le blond repensa à ce que lui avait dit jamais poser de questions familiales. Elle avait peut être raison...  
Il s'approcha de Nico d'un air géné.  
-Heu..Tu veux un mouchoir?proposa-t-il en tendant un kleenex à Nico.  
-Je..je pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil!répliqua vivement Nico.  
Puis,il arracha le mouchoir de la main de Will et s'essuya les yeux.  
-Merci.  
Ses yeux brillaient encore de larmes. Will se sentait mal d'avoir posé cette question. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu ce taire par Merlin ?  
Nico sursauta quand Will lui prit la main. Le blond fit mine de ne pas voir sa réaction et se contenta de lui presser doucement la paume.  
-Je suis désolé pour ta mère.  
Il ne vit pas l'expression de Nico, les yeux rivés vers le chemin de fer, mais la main du brun se fit moins tendue.  
-C'est la première fois que je le dis à quelqu'un .avoua Nico.  
Will ne répondit rien, attendant que Nico continu tout seul.  
-Et ça soulage un le espéra qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir rappeler tout ça. Il retira son bonnet et le tendit à Nico.  
-Tiens.J'aurais du te prendre un cadeau de Noël, j'ai oublié.Mais au moins, t'auras un truc de festif !  
Nico fut secoué d'un petit rire qui fit rouler quelques larmes de ses yeux embués.  
-T'es bête Solace ! Fit-il.  
Mais il prit quand même le bonnet avec un sourire.  
Will le lui rendit.C'était nul comme cadeau, il le savait, mais il se serrait sentit mal si il n'en avait pas donné un à Nico.  
-Will!Eh!Will!lança Lou Ellen en agitant frénétiquement la main à l'autre bout du quaie. Devine la dernière de Cécyl !  
Will avait bien envie de voir une dernière fois ses amis avant les vacances, mais il en pouvait pas laisser Nico tout seul non plus...  
Le Nico en question finit par le pousser vers Lou Ellen et Cécyl.  
-Allez,vas y!fit-il.C'est pas comme si j'allais m'arrêter de respirer si tu t'éloigne !  
Will resta encore un instant indécis, avant de s'éloigner rejoindre ses amis,laissant derrière lui la silhouette sombre de Nico, serrant dans sa main un bonnet de père Noël.

Dès que Will fut rentré à la maison, sa mère lui sauta dessus pour lui demander si il allait bien, si il avait de bonnes notes et si il mangeait à sa faim. La maison était décoré de guirlandes de Noël,de petites chouettes en papier, d'un immenses sapin et d'un sort qui faisait tomber de la neige du plafond tandis que la radio passait des chants de Noël.  
-Mamie ne viendras pas cette année!annonça Naomie Solace avec un sourire .Elle dit qu'elle n'a rien contre la ville tant qu'on la force pas à y aller.  
Pour la famille Solace, savoir que Mémé restait chez elle et les libérait du lourd poids de sa présence était probablement la meilleure nouvelle du millénaire.  
Will croisa les mains.  
-Merci Merlin pour ce miracle de Noël...  
Sa mère rit et ébouriffa ses boucles blondes.  
-Allez mon canard, va ranger tes affaires!je suis sur que tu as plein de trucs à me raconter./p  
Will songea au duel de minuit de Lou Ellen, ou a la chute de Nico durant le , il aurait eu pas mal de truc à raconter à sa mère,mais il ne le ferrais sans doute pas...

L'ambiance qui régnait chez les Solace avait toujours était sympathique,chaleureuse et agréable, et le serrait toujours. La maison était à l'image de ses propriétaire en quelques trois mots décrivaient parfaitement les vacances de Will avec sa mère.  
Le jour de Noël, plusieurs chouette se tassaient sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, se donnant des coups de pattes pour délivrer son paquet la première.  
Lou Ellen lui avait encore envoyé une de ses fameuses boules a cochon,qui transformait les gens...bah...en cochon, Cécyl, des cookie fait main (c'est a dire carbonisé)Franck, une jolie carte et des dragées pour le remercier d'avoir pu pomper ses devoirs de ,une bien étrange chaussettes qui chanter « Petit Papa Noël ».Magnus, lui, s'était contenté de lui joindre une photo de Sam réalisant une feinte de Shudway dans le parc.  
Mais ce que Will avait préféré( au dela du coffret d'herbes médicinales offert par sa mère)était arrivé accroché aux pattes d'une chouette effraie bougonne.  
C'était un paquet emballé à la va vite avec du papier kraft.A l'intérieur il y avait le livre « Médecine moldus expliqué aux débutants »de Vous-ne -Commettrez -Pas-l'Adultère Pulcifè é d'un petit mot.  
« Pour le joyeux médecin qui me suit dans ma thérapie »  
Ce n'était pas signé, mais le PS suffisait.  
« PS:Quand mon père a vu le bonnet il m'a regardé d'un drôle d' l'ai gardé toute la semaine. »  
Will avait esquissé un sourire avant de dévaler les escaliers parce que sa mère l'appelait pour finir les reste du repas de Noël.D'ailleurs, Will commençait à reprendre les kilos n'essécèrent au bon fonctionnement du corps humain qu'il avait perdus en crapahutant comme un fou à travers les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure en cours (Will avait une théorie celons laquelle Poudlard aurait du être construite trois fois plus petite mais qu'il était survenu une erreur dans le montages de pièces chez Ikea.)  
Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Will se souvint des paroles de Freyr. Que Nico avait perdus la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Cela l'intriguait. Si il voulait aider Nico à aller mieux, il fallait bien qu'il soit au courant non?/p  
p data-p-id="4089eeab716bd079fbf8c512a249782d"Armé d'une pomme et de détermination, il monta dans sa chambre faire des pouvait aussi demander directement à Nico, mais il ne lui aurait pas répondu, alors que Google Wizard, si.

A l'époque de la mère Will, Google Wizard n'existait pas encore, mais maintenant, les sorciers c'étaient mis à la technologie moldue grâce à l'intervention de hermès Mercury, un jeune sorcier génie de l'informatique.  
Will finit par trouver le site de généalogie qu'il avait trouvé une piste dans la carte chocogrenouille de Hadès di Angelo(pour ceux qui suivent pas, retournez au chapitre deux)Rick Riordan disait qu'il avait cinq , Will n'en connaissait que quatre:Nico, Hazel, Macaria et Mélinoé.Il y avait un ou une enfant di Angelo qui manquait à l'appel. Les mots « Hadès di Angelo »firent cracher au moteur de recherches un arbre généalogique.  
Apparemment,Hadès était l'ainé de la famille Olympus, fils d'un certain Chronos et d'une dénommé Rhé il avait deux frère et Poseidon Olympus. Rien sur ses enfants... En bas de la page, on trouvait un lien nommé : Plus sur Hadès di Angelo ?  
Will cliqua pour en ronchonnant qu'internet ne nous donnait jamais ce qu'on voulait. Finalement, il tomba sur un nouvelle arbre présentant les enfants d'Hadès. Il y avait les deux ainées qu'il avait eu avec Persephone:Macaria et Mélinoé. Puis Hazel, et enfin, les enfants de Maria di Angelo:Nico et une certaine Bianca. Will surligna son nom delà souris. C'était qui elle ? Nico ne lui en avait jamais parlé... Un coup d'oeil à la date de naissance...Elle était suivis d'une date de senti son cœur se serrait d' était morte à quatorze ans. Quartoze!Comment une chose avait pu arriver ? Il se souvint soudain d'un événement survenue durant sa première année qui avait failli faire fermer l'é n'en avait malheureusement entendu que des bribes,puisce que personne n'avait pris la peine d'informer les Pouffsoufle, qui étaient des être si insignifiants...

Will finis sa pomme et dévala les escalier.  
-Maman!cria-t-il a travers le a toujours les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier ?  
-Au grenier!cria sa mère encore plus fort.  
Le Solace étaient des gens organisé gardaient toujours les exemplaires du jours de la gazette du sorcier et les rangeaient au grenier dans des carons correspondants chacun à une année.  
Will monta au grenier ,attrapa la boite qui correspondait à la date de mort de Bianca et regagna sa chambre pour éplucher les journaux.  
Une heure et quatre pommes plus tard,il y était toujours.  
\- "Nouvelles déclaration d'animagus " "Liaison hors mariage du ministre de la magie " "Inondation en Irlande "" Invasion de Scrout à Pétard. " "Ouverture de la succursales des farces Weasley "...  
Le regard de Will s'arrêta sur un titre plus intéressante :« Nos enfants sont ils encore en sécurité à Poudlard ? »  
Will extirpa le vieux journal du carton et parcouru la une du regard.  
On y trouvait la photo d'une jeune fille souriante aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux noir corbeaux qui portait un berret vert et une écharpe argenté de la cinquième maison.  
La ressemblance avec Nico était frappante,sauf qu'elle souriait plus,et que c'était une fille.  
Will lu ce qui était écrit.  
« Poudlard et ses alentour, un lieux sur?C'est la question que se pose tout les parents dont les enfants sont scolaris deux jours, une élève de Poudlard a été retrouvé aux alentours de la forêt interdite,couvertes de plaies et de parents de la jeune fille refusent que son nom soit dévoilé ici, et nous ont interdit d'assister à l'enterrement, mais nous avons retrouvé une photo de la victime.  
Le médecin légiste Lester Papadopoulos déclare avoir trouvé plusieurs os cassés et trace hémorragie provoqué par des coups violents et répétés.  
La victime a été retrouvé sa baguette à la main, signe d'une probable lutte. Malheureusement, celle ci a disparu mystérieusement avant que nous ayons pu l' voici la photo, envoyez un hiboux au Ministère si vous la retrouvez. »  
Autre détails intéressant était la baguette en elle même.  
-Will!lança sa mè faire ta valise s'il te plaît !  
Will déchira la photo de la baguette de Bianca et alla ranger sa , il retournerait à Poudlard,et il aurait quelques questions à poser à Nico...  
 **Quel est le mystère de la baguette de Bianca?Et comment a-t-elle pu mourir?Cela serrait-il en rapport avec les escapades nocturnes de Nico ?Et plus important, la demande d'inscription de Freyr a la ligue des chasseurs sans tête sera-t-elle accepté?Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.**  
 **Ou pas.**


	13. La fille du garde chasse(bonus Caléo)

-LEO VALDEZ!  
Léo sursauta du fauteuil de la salle commune de Serpentard. Alex Fierro, en pyjama aux carreau vert et rose le fusilla du regard.  
-Oh, heu, bafouilla Léo, Salut ma ...mon vieux?Je sais jamais...  
Alex croisa les bras.  
-Cette fois on s'en fiche!ronchonna-t-il, car il avait quand même bien l'air d'un garçon aujourd'hui,Le problème, c'est ton foutu dragon!Il commence à me courir sur le système!  
Léo ouvrit des yeux .Quoi?Comment son adorable petit Ferstus, son cher mimi dragonet, pouvait causer du tord a qui que ce soit?Il était bien trop chou!  
-C'est vrai!assura Loue. Et puis, quand il pique des crises il crame tout!C'est pas facile de le cacher aux Argus!  
Travis Alatir acquiesca.  
-On s'est fait collé avec Connor parce qu'il à cramé la tentures de soie de "l'ange de la Poterne d'orient induit en tentation par le Serpent."  
Léo ignorait jusqu'a l'existence d'une tenture au nom aussi long. Alex s'appuya a la cheminée sculpté.  
-C'est plus possible Léo. On peut pas garder un dragon en liberté comme ça dans le qu'il est..un peu instable.  
Léo voulu bafouiller des explications mais le regard menaçants des Serpentard en pyjama l'intimidait beaucoup.  
-Mais... qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse?Je peux pas l'abandonner non plus!  
Sadie Kane, qui était assise par terre et se vernissait les ongles de pieds en vert, agita les orteils pour réclamer l'attention.  
-Tu peux toujours demander a Hagrid!J'le connais, il est sympa et il adore les dragons!Je suis sure qu'il voudra bien te le garder!

Voila comment Léo s'était retrouvé à crapahuter en pyjama, la cage de Festus (qui ressemblait beaucoup à une valise) sous le bras, dans le parc de Poudlard en tentant d'échapper aux Argus. Il avait failli croiser Rusard en sortant de la salle commune de Serpentard, il espérait échapper à l'autre."En plus il est flippant avec ses yeux partout, là"songea Léo.  
Soudain, le garçon aperçu la lumière magique d'une baguette. Sans plus réfléchir à l'absurdité de la chose, il se jeta au sol et s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe, comme ça pouvait le cacher.  
-Bah?Qu'est ce que tu fous là Valdez?fit la voix sans timbre de Nico di Angelo.  
Léo poussa un soupir rassuré.  
-Ah!Salut man!fit-il d'un air parfaitement décontracté. Je...je flâne.J'aime bien sortir, comme ça, le soir, pour..heu..respirer l'odeur de l'herbe?  
Car, après tout, qui n'aimait pas la douce odeur acre de l'herbe dans laquelle des centaine d'ados transpiraient chaque jours?  
Nico lui adressa un regard noir , encore plus froid que d'habitudes.  
-Si tu veux déposer te sale bestiole a la cabane d'Hagrid, c'est là bas.lâcha Nico en tournant les tallons et en s'engageant vers la Forêt Interdite.  
Léo se releva, outré.Sale bestiole?Non mais ho!Il n'y avait pas de créature de plus noble que son Festus d'abord!  
Léo épousseta l'herbe de ses genoux et se précipita vers la direction indiqué par Nico.  
La cabane d'Hagrid était faite de pierre rondes, avec un charme désuet du Moyen Age. Autant vous dire que Léo, qui aimait les usines a la Jules Verne, ne fut pas du tout enchanté. Malgrès l'heure tardive, un feu brulait toujours dans la cheminé.Léo du faire trois fois le tour pour trouver le porte d'entrée dans le noir.  
Il finit par frapper trois coup à la porte. Il y eu un bruit de casserole qui tombe au sol et la porte s'ouvrit timidement.Léo s'attendait a tomber sur un géant trapus et barbus avec un peu de bedaine peu être, mais celle qui se trouvait sur le seuil était le plus ravissante jeune fille qu'il eu jamais vu. Ses longs cheveux pailles grillé étaient rassemblé en natte sur son épaule et elle le fixait d'un air soupçonneux, vêtue d'une robe blanche.  
-Quoi?fit-elle,aussi aimable qu'une fille de la cinquième maison qu'on siffle.  
Le palet de Léo c'était soudainement déséché.Il finit par faire un effort et dire.  
-Euh..Tu es..Hagrid?  
pas très malin, je vous l'accorde, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.  
La fille secoua la tête.  
-J'ai l'air?répliqua-t-elle , je suis sa fille:Calypso.  
Prénom exotique. Puis, quelque chose le frappa.  
-Sa fille?repetta-t-il,surpris  
Calypso s'appuya au chambranle.  
-Adoptive. Je suis une nymphe des forêt.  
Léo tendit la main.  
-Moi c'est Léo Valdez! Le meilleur, le plus chaud, le plus..cool...  
La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge à la vu du regard glacial de Calypso.  
Il toussota et agita sa main. Elle la sera du bout de doigts.  
-Mon père dort. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Léo Valdez?  
"Me donner ton numéro?"songea Léo sans grand espoir. Il leva la caisse de Festus.  
-Euh..J'ai trouvé un dragon pendant mes vacances en Espagne, il s'appelle Festus, mais je peux pas le garder. Tu pourrais...  
-Ooooh..mais regardez moi comme il est mignooon!s'exclama Calypso.  
Léo caressa un instant l'espoir qu'elle parle de lui, mais c'était de Festus qu'il était question.  
-Un Écaille de Bronze grec!béatifiait-elle. il est choupi!Mais oui tu es mignon!  
Elle leva les yeux vers Léo, soudain radieuse  
-Mon père sera ravi de le garder. On s'occupera bien de lui!Il nous reste encore les vieux jouet de Norbert.  
Léo ignorait qui était Norbert, mais il ne posa pas de questions. C'est alors que Festus cracha un jet de flamme.Léo se frappa le front de la main .C'était foutu maintenant.  
Après un silence qui sembla durée une éternité, Calypso déclara d'un ton grinçant:  
-J'vais voir c'que j'peux faire.  
"Elle m'adore déjà"songea Léo. 


End file.
